Conflicts of Wills
by Missy Misa - YourLastNightmare
Summary: Sesshoumaru is suddenly without his cheery gap-toothed ward. Years later, he's with more conflicts and the one woman willing to help without using any weaknesses against him is unexpectedly alive. He covets to be God, and she complies naïvely. Death Note
1. A Loss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's _**Inuyasha**_ characters or Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's _**Death Note**_ characters.

**Note:** This will be a crossover with Death Note, but will mostly involve our favourite couple. Sess/Kag!!

* * *

**Chapter One  
A Loss**

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _

_Beat. Beat. Beat. _

_Beat. Beat. Beat..._

Just like any other day the daiyoukai's young, ever cheery ward was happily running around the thriving flowery field. As any young girl would do, Rin was attempting to confiscate every single amethyst coloured orchid – that had ever held the ill-fated chance of living among the earth's surface – growing around her.

Two aggravated, dim yellow eyes stared at the frolicking child. With an irritated puff he moaned, "Foolish child, must you always be so bothersome to our great lord?" The stumpy toad gave out a ferocious glare, but it must have made him look constipated since the child in question broke into a smile.

"Jaken-sama, are you mad because Sesshoumaru-sama kicked you across the woodlands when you shouted that Rin was 'a smelly, ugly little ningen?'

"After that Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin that Jaken-sama was falsely accusing me then also said, 'the slimy green toad should take a look at his reflection.'"

Jaken immediately stood up in shock, mouth agape and turned to his lord. "Milord, did you really imply those awful things about me, your ever and always faithful follower?"

His only reply was, "Jaken, what has this Sesshoumaru spoken to you about before?"

"I'm so sorry milord! I was merely shocked and was wondering if the child was lying."

Suddenly, the unintelligible short youkai found that he was all the more closely acquainted with the forest floor, with a large boot print on the back of his head.

All that was heard was a disgruntled "Hnn," before the spoken word's possessor walked away with graceful, even and faint steps. Giddily followed by shouts of laughter and cheering from his tag along charge.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Thump..._

Soon after, night fell and Sesshoumaru was alone with his thoughts. Not that he needed to be alone to think, it was just most preferable to a squealing prepubescent girl and a foul, scowling toad.

_Beat. Beat. Beat. _

_Beat, beat, beat..._

It had now been four years since the defeat of Naraku. Correction, make those words to four **extremely**, _very long _**goddamn** years since the death of the twisted dark hanyou. After four years things increasingly became boring and monotonous. Although there were four other companions – if a two head dragon, incoherent babbling toad, and human child could be called companions – there were times, which were almost always, when the fine-silver haired dog demon would find himself speculating. If it would have done him well to have another foe to defeat. Whether it was physical or mental, it wouldn't have mattered because Sesshoumaru was had been secretly obscuring his desire to lash out and ruthlessly slaughter the first thing to attract his seemingly endless pent-up rage.

'_The other dim-witted hanyou is now alone due to his idiotic act. A lot of good it did him._' Whether the latter thought was sarcastic or not, it didn't matter to the elder half-brother of said hanyou. Because the hanyou was now without his miko – even if he were in the prime of his life, Inuyasha would no longer be commendable in a battle, not even a sparring practice. The half-breed couldn't keep his ground without something to protect.

_Thump... Thump... Thump... _

_Ba-bump... ba-bump... ba-bump... _

'_Hn, only able to fight for his abnormal wench,'_ Sesshoumaru thought. Indeed, the strange whorishly garbed, loud mouthed ningen onna – _'Although, not quite a woman, more like a large, clumsy, naïve child.'_ – had always seemed to draw the most mentally disturbed of creatures towards her. From the conversations he had overheard, – not that he had been snooping. They merely had been loud enough for his ears to easily pick up on, – all of her friends and allies had tried to kill or kidnap her from the start.

'_Of all humans, she was the first female that this one had met, only to witness her willingly and foolishly stand up against him more than once..._' While this was regrettably true and caused great damage to the almighty daiyoukai's pride, it also was a reason for one of his developing respects for the maladroit miko. _'She was the only one that has survived dokkoso without losing a single hair. There is more to her than there seems.' _

Rin had survived her first encounter with him as well. Sacrificing her only nourishment in hopes of helping him heal, this had provided evidence of a generous heart. _'Just like the hanyou's wench, only seeing to herself when all others are well cared for.'_ He had caught glimpses of the woman-child treating a kitsune as if he was her own.

'**_Extremely hard to locate a bitch willing to dote on her child nowadays, isn't it?'_**

It was then that his thoughts ceased. _'This Sesshoumaru is truly mad; to talk to oneself, in third person with his inner beast – especially about a human female – is surely one of the very first signs of becoming senile.'_ With no further patience for any redundant excuses, the taiyoukai's feral beast was locked in an inner cage, deep within his mind.

_Beat. Thump. Ba-bump..._

_Beat, thump, ba-bump. _

Most recently, the western lord's animalistic instincts were causing his fine white, silvery hairs to stand on end at his nape.

_Tha-thump... Tha-thump... Tha-thump..._

Something was wrong...

_Tha-thump! Tha-thump! Tha-thump!_

Extremely and most definitely in the wrong...

Rin's focal point was beating too erratically for the taiyoukai's comfort. Also, he took immediately took focus to the fact that his ward's breathing was irregular. Of course, she must have merely caught sickness from the night's shifting weather. Although the dog demon had fetched (pun not intended) the young child a winter pelt to keep warmth, Sesshoumaru was perplexed as to how she had gotten ill so rapidly in a matter of an eyelid's falter. Not that he was hesitant or had a dim brain capacity; he was just simply speculating as to how this had occurred without his acceptance. Because too much of his time had been wasted on the girl in front of him, Sesshoumaru wanted answers and he wanted them now.

'_Rin is dying...'_ it was one of the daiyoukai's statements that were well-known in relating to the inquisitive.

All in short, he was asking why.

_THA-THUMP! THA-THUMP! THA-THUMP!_

Twenty seconds had passed when in the girl question violently awoke, spewing high-pitched shrieks at the top of her lungs. "_Aiee!_ Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin's chest is hurting!" she wailed with tears streaming down her face.

The pain inflicted facial expression presented on the girl's visage almost caused the most feared demon in all of Japan to flinch, _almost_. Instead, he mentally chastised himself and rushed to his ward's aid, once again for the countless time. Unfortunately, this was the last time...

_Tha... THUMP! BEAT! Ba-bump..._

After what had felt like a decade, but in reality it had only been ten seconds, Rin's condition only continued to worsen. By now, Jaken had awoken from the misfortunate girl's screams. He haphazardly ran in deranged circles looking for his cherished Staff of Two-Heads in order to fend off whatever danger that dared to threaten his lord and master... _and_ Rin.

In that time, another five seconds had passed and the lord already positioned his girl-charge into his hold. Looking down into his ward's eyes he briefly realized the irony of the situation they were in. The last time he had held her like this, _and the only other time,_ was when he had revived her with the Tenseiga the first time they met in that forest. Of course he there had been another time where he had brought from the depths of hell, but he had left the role of consoling to Jaken.

She could feel it, sense it, and locate it, but the prepubescent girl knew that she was dying. Her two-headed dragon friend was sadly moaning his upcoming loss, letting his fellow companion know that they would miss her. She beamed towards her lord's retainer and his steed, Jaken and Ah-Un, with the most sorrowful gaze.

_Four..._

Rin looked up to lord and stared into his honey-dewed eyes.

_Three... _

Seeing the regret – and the silent apology – sent her way from her most admired protector.

_Two..._

Sesshoumaru gently wiped the perspiration from Rin's brow, and with that lone action, she resurrected her will to live and defiantly fought the pain. She was struggling though, so she allowed herself to snuggle deeper into her guardian's hold, who reciprocated transforming his grip on her into a desperate embrace between them.

_One..._

Nonetheless, as hard as she had battled with the pain, she gave her last breath. With an apologetic smile on her face sent towards her lord, – the only man that she would ever consider her father – Rin closed her ever shining chestnut eyes for the last time, fell limp in her surrogate father's arms and died.

_Zero..._

* * *

**Missy:** ...So... did ya like it? Or hate it? Then please review and let me know! I would love to hear your feedback!


	2. A Failure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's _**Inuyasha**_ characters or Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's _**Death Note**_ characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
A Failure**

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

She was pissed.

No, she was _beyond_ pissed.

How could they have done that to her, after all those times together?

No warning, nor even a proper goodbye.

_Just a shove down a dried up old well..._

It had been her choice, hadn't it?

Hadn't she told Inuyasha that she was going to stay by him? Even though he had proclaimed that he had found a mate – the ex-miko had somewhat reluctantly admitted that she would never be able to have him romantically. Instead, she chose the role of the loyal friend and companion; preparing to drop-out of her freshman year in high school.

Only a fool would be willing to give up the fresh, crisp air of the Sengoku-Jidai. Of course there were horrifyingly gory and bloody battles but Kagome considered them part of the pros columns on her list of good and bad. Not the death of course, no never the death, she just simply loved the freedom. _'No homework, no rules, no Homo, (err, Hojo), no more fake embarrassing illnesses, no more annoying and pointless gossip, and last but not least... No more anxiety!' _

Ah yes, anxiety, that small non-complex word brought far too many emotions from Kagome that she'd rather not mention – worry, stress, concern, apprehension, hesitation, fear and the one that the kamis seemed bent on dispatching unto her, pain. Physical or emotional, it didn't matter, with their greatest foe gone. She could live happily with her friends. Anxiety be damned.

Back to the point, after falling into the bone-eater's well for the first time, one year was all that was required to defeat the hanyou arachnid, Naraku. As expected of anyone who had endured a definite amount of pain and torture, not just their own, but their friends and allies too, denial came first for all of the survivors. It couldn't be possible after fighting for what seemed for so long. An enemy couldn't simply deteriorate with a purifying slap to the face, especially when it was received from the futuristic schoolgirl.

Half a day exhausted into the all-out fight, Kagome had been caught within the spider's seemingly tentacle-like limbs. However, always being the damsel in distress had encouraged the detainee to finally gain some footing. Without a bow and quiver of arrows, she did the next best thing and slapped him in the face. Next thing she knew she was landed ungracefully on her rear end.

Immediately, her friends had rushed to assist her off the ground. Bewildered and fixed in a rapid blinking mode, the sixteen year-old stood in place gaping like a fish out of water.

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru would much prefer your mouth shut lest you have anything of great value to say." vaguely, yet most assuredly, insulted the stiff fluffy prick.

'_Sesshoumaru, his name is Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-sama when in front of Rin._' Lately new and peculiar nicknames had been structuring in her mind. With that final thought she fastened her jaw shut.

"Bastard, you're just huffy because it was one of _my_ packs members that defeated that other bastard instead of _your_ icy ass." challenged the taunting silver-haired half-demon while smirking at his would be opponent.

"Such impudence, watch your tongue, you're even filthier than the purified half-breed." The western lord then haughtily stuck his nose up as he momentary looked down upon his half-brother. Arranged, his posture was intended to show that he was far more superior when compared the dog-eared hanyou. This single act caused steam to rise from the said half-demon's ears.

"You furry asshole, I dare you to come and say that to my face!"

"Fool, I already have, or are you too daft to realize it, little brother?"

"You know what? Kiss my ass, you overbearing pompous, fuzzy mutt with an overgrown glacier shoved up your extremely uptight asshole!"

"Osuwari! Inuyasha, the children shouldn't be hearing such profanities spewing from your reckless mouth. Now, _**SIT**_ and shut up!" Furiously, the modernized teenage girl stomped away, only stopping to recollect her garish yellow (which had strongly declined to fading or bursting out from the stitches). Because she was still somewhat clear of mind, she once again paused, but in front of the children to inspect them for any injuries.

'_Thank goodness, they're all alright.'_ Kagome sighed in relief as she first inspected Rin. The young girl of seven managed to get survive with only a few scrapes on her hands and knees to show for it. Whereas Shippou, well, the little kitsune had gained a few scratches similar to Rin, he also had lacerations on his cute button nose. Without a moment's hesitation, Kagome applied disinfection to each of their abrasions and then smothered the children in bandages.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still in his self-shaped crater, muttering a few choice words that would have made even the most offensive of sailors to go red in the face. Sango was attending to the perverted monk's wounds. He was unconscious due to the aforementioned description. 'My butt is not a squeeze toy!' the demon slayer flushed as she violently yanked on her patient's medicinal-soaked dressings, and then secured them tightly. Obviously, the houshi—previously—thought otherwise (and still does).

Silently, after witnessing the horridly moronic play of the everyday activities of the humans before him, Sesshoumaru effortlessly pivoted on his right foot and left the scene. Wind blew long silky silver-white strands of hair, causing them to take chase after him. (Not that they had a choice, _they_ are locks of hair after all). Without any hesitation from Jaken or Ah-Un, they immediately followed. Realizing that if she took too long to catch up that she would be left behind with any remorse from her lord or his retainer, Rin dashed off to meet with them past the line of foliage.

A shout of, "YOU'RE WELCOME!!" from a sarcastic Kagome, who blatantly rolled her eyes at the departing taiyoukai, could be heard anywhere from a hundred kilometer radius. The hanyou that was earlier forced to kiss dirt quickly fell to the floor again. The loud ringing tones of the futuristic miko ahead of him showed results as his ears almost hemorrhaged blood.

"Dammit, woman, what the hell is your problem?!" Inuyasha barked (pun, undeniably intended). He was in a tremendous amount of pain and wanted an explanation... A _damn_ good one too!

"Inuyasha, I already warned you about your poor choice of words, didn't I? Do you really love making out with the dirt that much?" was the girl's snappy reply.

As soon as the words were spoken, the hanyou in question lost his steam. He knew full well (from experience) that the girl casting the interrogation unto him would deliver her promise twice folded.

'_Of course he does. After all, it would explain why he wouldn't let go of _Kikyo_.' _Not the type for being vindictive, Kagome's mind changed course to that of the person who earlier left them.

'_Why did Sesshoumaru leave so quickly? He could have at least given Rin some time to say goodbye. Then again, the insensitive jerk was probably only thinking of his self. Inuyasha's right about one thing though, Lord Fluffy-Butt's an asshole.'_

* * *

When they reached Kaede's village, it wasn't long (as in two or three months) until Inuyasha presented the new woman of his affections...

'_Not woman, a mere _girl!_ It's _Shiori_ for goodness sake! She's like nine years old! ... Then again, people in the feudal era usually wed off their daughters as soon as they receive their first menstruation. Also, she's a hanyou as well. Shiori's definitely older than she looks. If it was anyone but Inuyasha, let's say _Miroku_ for instance, I'd kick their perverted ass... and balls.'_ Surprisingly, Kagome didn't contain any resentment towards the couple, she felt amazingly giddy for them. Although, she did make them vow to wait no less than fifty years before they consummated the relationship.

When the others questioned why they were required to make agreement with the terms, Kagome simply sighed. "Because if Shippou were to see this, he would most likely assume that it's alright to jump in the sac with any girl of any age. Besides, I don't want him growing up to be a hentai like the monk over there, who is sexually depraved by the way." Everyone quickly looked at the accused houshi, and then at Sango, who was sporting a furious blush.

'_Lastly, if Rin were to see a girl Shiori's age mated to a man that is almost two hundred years older than her, she might get the impression that she should be mated at that age too. If Sesshoumaru were to catch wind of it, then he would deliberately cause the ground to red – with blood. Ugh! That homicidal freak! Hmm, maybe he'd have Jaken blow a gasket for him!'_ At this, she burst out in relentless laughter at the thought of Jaken blowing said gasket. An impermeable rubber seal falling victim to the amphibian's pointed green mouth and nose. _'Wait... wouldn't that mean he has a beak?'_ This time the school-girl exploded in tears while falling to the floor, laughing her ass off.

The others, at lost of what to say stared at one another until they shrugged their shoulders and sauntered off. Kagome, who was still rolling in the dirt trail, rushed towards her companions.

The night before, Inuyasha had agreed with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Shiori, and Kaede that Kagome should visit her family and tell them of all the good news. At first the young miko that thought that her hanyou friend was up to something, but then she realized that this would be her last chance to spend time with her family and reminisce about all the wonderful moments they had experienced together.

When they had reached the infamous Bone-Eater's Well, the Inu-tachi spontaneously pulled their dear friend into a group hug. Slowly, one by one, they retreated. First Kaede, because of her brittle bones, then Miroku when he had – as expected – groped someone in the group hug. Because of the proximity of the hug, the unfortunate monk ended up squeezing Inuyasha's ass and was rendered unconscious soon after. Shiori was second because she was unsure wheither the 'monk' would be back on his feet in no time at all or not.

Next to leave were Kirara and Sango. The taijiya shouted an emotionally loud, teary "Goodbye!" as she dragged her hentai fiancé back to the village. The others that had also left the clustered embrace trailed closely behind. Hopefully, Kohaku was doing better considering that he had been struck with an illness a few days earlier and was required to take rest in the village.

That left the dog-boy and the kitsune clinging onto the sapphire-eyed woman. Said blue-eyes burst forth an ocean of tears as the fox tyke whispered how much he loved his adoptive mother. When he noticed that his mother was crying, he hastily sprung off her shoulders in order to distance himself, lest he cry also.

Once Shippou was gone, Inuyasha reluctantly pulled himself away from the first person to ever accept him for who he was. Not by _what_ he was as a species, but for _who_ he was as his own person.

Staring deep into Kagome's eyes, he decide to say the only words he knew that somewhat justify his upcoming actions. With a grim smile the dog-eared man spoke, "Kagome, you'll always know that I love you, right? As a sister though..." He trailed off when he became aware of something wet and salty forming a single stream as it trailed down his cheek.

_He was crying..._

As a way to console him, thinking that he was merely upset over the fact that she was the only single person in their misfit troupe of shikon no kakeru hunters. Kagome replied in a hushed tone, "There's no need, I already knew, but I'll always love you as my sibling as well. You're like my older brother, Inu-kun!"

_For me...?_

He snorted, "Keh! You better love me, because I'm gonna miss you, wench."

_Was it because..._

"Nani? What are you talking about Inuya–" Kagome was cut off though, when she was suddenly pushed vigorously down the well.

_I was crying as well?_

* * *

_A failure... _

It had taken an enormous amount of time and effort for the sixteen year old to realize that she could no long transcend time. Her defiance only worsened her condition when she tried jumping into the dried up well for the third time and broke her ankle. This caused her renowned temper to arise from within.

'I failed! A failure! That's what I am! Didn't I show him? Didn't I show how much I would give up in order live there and be his and the others' friend and companion?! Didn't I tell him that I love him like my own brother, like family? Blood never mattered! The inconsiderate jerk didn't listen!'

_That's what I feel like... _

She then decided to continue her studies in school. Her fierce determination driving her on, allowing her catch up to her friends, and then surpass them. When they were admitted into Tokyo University she was enrolled as third top student in the school with the most prestige, To-oh University. She was actually supposed to be considered the second top student, but the school administrator decided that it would be best to keep that spot clear, incase one of the top two students tied at first spot slipped up in their marks.

_That's what I am..._

The first of the tied pair was Hideki Ryuga, who was clearly using a fake name. _'Maybe he's using an alias because his family is rich and they don't want any possibilities of one of their heirs tarnishing their good name. Besides, there's no way that the guy in To-oh could be one of Japan's most successful singers!_'

The second of the two was Raito Yagami. Kagome remembered briefly seeing him at her old high school, but she hadn't known that he was _that_ intelligent. She recalled hearing Eri gossiping that Yagami was one of those 'hollow ladies-man' types that was always able to use and manipulate teenaged females (and – this just might be a rumor – men as well), regardless if they had been used before, and without feeling and remorse or regret afterwards.

'_Jeez, that's creepy! He has the personality of Naraku!'_

Improving her status in the university was the only thing that kept her mind distracted from her desire to hurt someone. Namely, _Inuyasha..._ Instead, Kagome kept her mind clear from any vindictiveness, unless she wanted to taint the now completed shikon jewel residing in body near her left hip. Even with all her accomplishments, the ex-miko still felt like...

_A failure..._

* * *

**Thank you to those that gave up some of their time and left a review, or added this story to their favourites and/or alerts, it's greatly appreciated! :D**

Now, I know that quite a few of you are upset with Rin's death but if she hadn't died then there would be no plot, would there? Obviously the answer is a negative (a big fat _**N-O!**_), but now that the plot has been set into action. Also, Rin died for another reason, it's to allow Sesshoumaru grow as a person and have emotions, or at least remotely anyways, he isn't human, he's an emotionless popsicle! It _will_ take some time though, because I'm trying my best to keep him in character. :P

Oh, I had Naraku die the way he did because even though Sesshoumaru has bakusaiga, and all the other characters have their newly upgraded weapons as well, I grew tired of the cliché attacks so I thought it'd be funny if he got bitch slapped by Kags. When I was writing it, I couldn't help but think: _"Oh no, you didn't! Mmhmmn!"_ X'D ...Also this was written before Rumiko Takahashi finished the series.

Last but not least, I'm sorry if I made Inuyasha seem like the bad guy (or a pedophile) at the beginning, but you have to take into consideration the fact that Kagome no longer sees him as a crush or a love interest. If she did, I wouldn't have made her so bitchy towards him. XD

**Hey! While you're at it, why don't you review? That's a great idea! Aren't you glad _you_ thought of it? In short, I'd love to hear your comments, questions and any advice that could help improve this! :) **


	3. A Remedy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's _**Inuyasha**_ characters or Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's _**Death Note**_ characters.

**Note** - In the first chapter we had Sesshoumaru and how Rin died. (4 years have already passed since the purification of Naraku, which then makes Rin dead at the age of 11.) In the second chap, with Kagome, the same amount of time has passed for her as well, but she was having a flashback as to how she got to where she is 'now' (she'll still be having a few flashbacks... maybe for 20 or 30 chapters **:3**). Though, I guess that's not a 'few' then, is it? lol

Hope that cleared any confusion, and if there is still anything that needs  
explaining please feel free to ask!

**Note 2:** This fic will have small references from chapters 1 - 518 and possibly beyond from the _**Inuyasha**_ manga. Once again, I DON NOT OWN!!

**Note 3:** I tend to use either of Light/Raito's names (same goes for Ryuk/Ryukku and others I'm too lazy to mention), just incase you don't know the Japanese version. **:)**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
A Remedy**

_If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen_**.**

Time was short.

_Not for him..._

That was all that needed to be known.

_For _them_ it was... _

He stood rigidly against the fierce breeze as he recalled the long past previous events...

As soon as Rin had passed away, her lord and protector had ordered his most 'trusted' retainer - Jaken - to examine all of Japan. (Every single island was searched!) This was to detect any possible solutions in order to keep his master's late ward from decomposing. She couldn't be saved with Tenseiga, it wouldn't work a second time and its black hole powers—the meidou zangetsuha—had been absorbed by the Tessaiga. The Bakusaiga could only destroy something that possessed youki, quite the opposite of what he required. Last of all, his 'loving' mother had reprimanded him and told him that her meidou-seki would only be used once for his human girl-child.

Luckily, (for everyone involved with the unfortunate circumstance anyways,) a dark miko became an easily swayed victim to Jaken's requirements of an antidote for the yellow and orange checker-clothed girl. In a nutshell, the petite toad had bribed the wicked priestess with enough gold plated coins that even the most selfless of any living kind - human or demon alike - would have had to rethink more than once before denying the proposal of exchanges.

With the fowl smelling concoction in his green webbed hands, the tiny demonic amphibian set off to return to his master.

The potion was otherworldly, then again anything relating to youkai would be. _'Of course anything in relation to a shinigami would be as well, but then again, those are merely tales of imbecilic men stuck in drunken stupors._' Oh my! How little our ancient green toady knew!

Bubbling and fizzing, the rare liquid remedy was an important asset indeed. Because of its scarce availability, very few knew of the sacred potion. It was essentially untouchable. Thousands of thousands feared its supernatural powers because, if one were to consume it, they would experience a great loss in return. Whether the user is human or demon, (or even hanyou,) they would an exceptionally large amount in return for the ability to preserve a corpse. Yes, the unique potion was the only one of its kind. It had the power to pause life for an unlimited amount of thousands and thousands of years, yet at the same time it will also shorten another life by a considerable amount.

Jaken had suspicions on how his lord would set his plans into motion, after all the daiyoukai was known for having an immeasurably high tolerance for secrecy and silence. If not one, then the other, or else the insignificant creature that dared to annoy him would soon found his head several meters away from his neck. _Although_, it does make you wonder... How is he able to tolerate the greatly feared Jaken?

"Hmph! My great and almighty Sesshoumaru-sama will surely tell me of his plan! For he shall never need to lower himself of his sovereign status in order to save a measly human child, and not only is the child human, but a female at that!" The enviously green creature's rant abruptly ceased as he found himself interrupted by the voice of monotonousness himself.

"Jaken," there was a brief pause "this Sesshoumaru suggests that you put an end to your pointless babblings, otherwise, you shall find yourself without a tongue."

As anticipated, the daiyoukai's threat fell on the kappa's deaf ears once again, "Milord, I am so glad to have found you! Is there anything that you require of me?" Then he added, "Besides the potion of course."

Dull amber eyes stared blankly at the small amphibian, all the while wishing to have free reign to openly roll his eyes upwards at the foolish amphibian's antics. This, of course, was not to be, due to the taiyoukai's important reputation of being completely void of any emotion whatsoever, apart from the occasional outburst of fury.

If anyone had known about the modern girl's escapades to the feudal era and asked her who was in most need of anger management sessions, she would've most likely replied: "Most definitely Sesshoumaru, because he bottles his emotions as if they were a genie in a bottle. It then goes into overload and comes crashing down, pulverising everything in its path like a tsunami. _Geronimo! Wait... isn't that some type of onomatopoeia for when you jump off a tall structure? I think it might be." _

Sesshoumaru's golden orbs strayed from his retainer's bulging opaque yellow ones and traveled down a little ways towards the imp's gnarled hands. In them, lied the concoction to save Rin's corpse from decomposing. In return though, he would have to give well over half his life span to do it. This fact alone was the sole reason as for why it was banned from usage, either by humans or demons. Long ago, when there was an incalculable amount of the 'remedy,' demons would give an immense amount of their life energy to their human mates so that they would become immortal, but it did not make them invincible. Shortly after their mates dropped dead from fatigue and the excessive amount of battles he had endured, or because they could no longer possess the strength to live - the substantial size of the will to live did not matter, the villagers the mated women had came from would mercilessly send slayers to assassinate them, simply because their lover had been a youkai. These proceedings lead to the near extinction of the demon population, while the humans copulated/fornicated and caused their numbers to multiply and increase.

_Time was short..._

A secret military had been sent out to execute all of the dark priests and priestess that had created the 'remedy.' Destroying the tonic single-handedly would not work. Any possible physical contact with the liquid alone would automatically shorten your live. The solution was simple though, give the 'remedy' to the lowest of youkais and humans combined, the hanyous. With small hanyou children dropping dead all across Honshu and its surrounding islands, demons and humans neglected their right to mate with one another, sprouting several more seeds for the act to become to taboo.

It would be the same for him as well...

Taking the small delicate vile from Jaken's hands, Sesshoumaru steadily gaited towards his late ward's bedroom.

As soon as he entered he quickly took note of how insignificant the petite girl's life really was. Rin was well on her way to rotting, just like the similar decaying bodies that were currently six feet under. 'Though, six feet above all those carcasses were the magnificent budding blooms of the flowers the she had so innocently pulled out and unknowingly tortured.'

He was not a fool. The inuyoukai were well known for their abilities to sense when death was nearby, or when it approaching them themselves. Daiyoukais, however, (no matter the species, whether he or she was a neko, kitsune, ookami, or inu,) were completely immortal and had acquired the aptitude to live forever. Unless they were to fall in a great and fierce battle of course, they remain alive until the end of time itself. They're nearly youthful for all of time.

_Greater than half... _

_Would it be greater than half the amount of time left for this nauseating, volatile world? _

_But... how much is that? _

It was decided then. If a daiyoukai could live forever, but the end of forever was currently in speculations of the great unknown, then there was no need to live life as an immortal. Was there? ...Seems that the hypothesis would have to be taken into a notable consideration.

_So short and yet so long..._

It was inevitable though, it was the only way for Rin to survive through the ages until her soul was once again found. Sesshoumaru knew of reincarnation, but he also knew that while the reincarnation would have similar physical qualities, she or he would have nothing else in common with the person they had been recreated from. His half-brother's wenches had been proof enough of how an incarnation and her reincarnation would have contrasting personalities. '_Though, they had both shared one attribute. Both women had loved the filthy hanyou a great amount._' At this thought, he frowned. '_How that abomination managed to grasp the heart of three women - a hanyou and two humans, this Sesshoumaru will never understand. Nor will he desire to._'

Love and lust was incomprehensible to the Western demon lord. He had been growing during the battle of the 'remedy' and it had led him to believe that any sexual experience would lead him to his confirmed demise.

Sesshoumaru's phobia of love and carnal affairs resulted in him declining all of the offered 'potential' mates, for alliances and producing heirs and such, and also wandering far away from concubines. To cut a long story short, the immensely powerful dog demon was a virgin.

His 'reminiscing' ended however, when he uncorked the fragile vile with his left clawed forefinger, and concentrated while he poured almost an entirety of his youki into the mixture. The combination of his demonic aura and the 'remedy' created a sickening fizzing sound, a garish hue, and a horrifyingly 

pungent smell. These elements made the worn out and weary demon wonder if its taste was just as revolting.

Standing over Rin, he gracefully and gently forced her jaw open and poured the concoction into her mouth. After closing her small pouting lips, he positioned himself behind her on the bed and held Rin's mouth and nose shut to prevent any of the liquid from discharging. Next, he moved her still form a vertical angle in order for the 'remedy' to sweep through her body since rubbing her throat was not an option. Dead people couldn't swallow.

The potion had never been used on a deceased ningen or youkai before, but he had sensed the endings of the young girl's complete demise. Relieved, he blissfully fell asleep.

_Unfortunately, it was shorter than he had anticipated. _

* * *

After half of a millennium had passed, he could still locate the effects of the 'remedy' on his senses. It was just as strong as the first day it had been applied. Even though he was currently working as a National Police Agency (NPA) investigator, he still had the sensation that the small prepubescent girl was in the room, as if she was right beside him. Rin was all the way across Japan though, in the subbasement - the dungeon - of his secluded remains of the historic Western Palace.

As of late, he was residing in a small, cozy (cramped) two bedroom apartment. The second bedroom was for Jaken who relentlessly refused to croak, and insistently continued to follow his master like a dog, which was peculiar since his master was a dog and he was a toad.

During the years demons had been generally wiped out by the increasing human population. Only the demons with superior intellect and the strength to endure the wars and battles had managed to survive. In other words, he was one of the very last.

Sesshoumaru was only in contact with about a few of the remaining youkai from the Sengoku-Jidai, the rest he had decided were on their own. What was that saying again? Ah, yes, 'it's a dog-eat-dog world.' It seemed that the adage was quite appropriate.

When he had decided to look for his brother's indecent wench five-hundred years ago, his anger had quickly risen. He had been told that the young woman had traveled to a place where it would have taken exactly half a millennia to find. Ironically though, long after he had no need to look for the mentioned ningen onna, he found her but she had been much younger than he had remembered.

* * *

Fifteen years ago, just like every single day for the past one hundred and seventy-five years, Shokunin (or Shoku-kun as he would be nicknamed later that day,) Ikkesu was walking through the recreational park located near the Higurashi Shrine. He was on his way to investigate a new crime scene and interrogate a few suspects. It'd only take a few seconds to solve everything, seeing as how he could practically smell the lies reeking off of them. Evidence was easy to come by with his eyes, ears, and nose, but putting delinquents and convicts behind bars for dozens of years or getting them the execution sentence on rare occasions was much better than wasting away in his own filth. He would use the laws to his own mobility. After all, no one ever did find out how that one serial killer ended up being sliced to ribbons in broad daylight by a nearby company's private dumpster. Same goes for a notorious amount of yakuza members. Slight traces of their remains were found in a highly toxic—almost glowing—green sludge.

The park had been desolate that day, minus the five year old girl rolling in the grass with her baby brother. Upon glancing at the tall, intimidating man, the small girl boldly dashed up to him - with her small baby brother in her arms of course.

"Ohayougozaimasu!" she happily greeted.

Shokunin's stride came to a brief halt as he stopped to look down at the small rosy-cheeked girl. He gave a quick nod then a bow, was about to set off when...

"Ano... what's your name?" the small girl inquired.

"Hn," came a response, "watashi wa Ikkesu, Shokunin." He looked down at her again, "There is no need for you to tell me yours."

The young child shyly smiled and then said, "You gave me yours though, and my mother always taught me to be polite to strangers so... watashi wa Higurashi, Kagome!"

In the background you called hear a brief shouting of "Dinner!" and the five year old Kagome's smile widened even further - if possible.

"Sayonara, Shoku-kun! My little brother says ja ne!" With a small wave she secured her hold on her little brother and ran off towards the abundant amount of stairs that would lead to her home and her future.

_His past... _

Shocked golden orbs trailed after her for several minutes... '_It's completely impossible, how could the exact same person come from two places at once? She must be a mere reincarnation, or even a descendant._' That didn't shake off the feeling of reiki coming from the girl, or the fact that she had the precise indistinguishable name of the ludicrous girl who had always tagged along with his younger brother.

Just like the name Kagome, the miko herself was eccentric. '_Hn, of course it would be quite hard to forget when a yapping fox tyke won't shut up about his surrogate okaa-san._'

_After all, time was short. _

* * *

He had stayed close to her after that. It was an investigation, obviously, nothing more. Shokunin wanted nothing more than to prove the fact that he was right. He was _always_ right. If not, then heads would roll. It would seem that our dear Ikkesu was bipolar, was he not? Although, people of mania and depressive mood shifts would most likely kill you for exclaiming that comment, or at least melt a limb off with his poisonous claws. Such oddballs they were. Bipolarity must be watched out for, because the ones with this mental condition are usually the craziest of us all. Then again, they just might be the most sane.

Every few or so years Shokunin would visit the shrine. This was done on weekday mornings, when he had gathered that the young girl was always there until the last minute before her school sessions for that day began. Her peculiar antics were studied and analyzed until he was completely worn out from the constant headaches that were constantly the production of his internal beast nagging at him.

'_**What's the matter?'**_ the irksome tone would tease. _**'Are you afraid that you may actually have found someone?'**_

'_Silence or else!'_ Shokunin angrily replied.

'_**That annoying boy and the senseless toad don't count for anything when it comes to companionship. Rin doesn't count either since the poor thing is comatose. What are you waiting for? Go converse with her again. If you allow this, I'll be quiet for the next hundred years.' **_

'_Why would this one need to talk to a female onna?_'

'_**Well it isn't my fault that we're still virgins now is it?' **_

A ferocious grow was hear from a hundred yard radius, causing any animal that could to flee the site in fear of their lives.

Ascending the infinite amount of stairs before him, Shokunin bitterly grinded his teeth. He hardly ever verbally communicated with people unless it was absolutely necessary. Taking this piece of data though meant that a few exchange of words would be more than enough to make a conversation in Shokunin's point of view.

Suddenly his demonic senses were in an uproar, shouting warnings of danger. A semi-dangerous youkai was nearby. If that current Kagome was the miko he knew now, then allowing her to die would create a drastic turn of events to life. Wouldn't it? Damn, he had given himself a headache.

Reaching the end of the flight of stairs, Shokunin witnessed the young woman being dragged into the eerie well by a four-armed, thousand-legged demoness. With a blindingly effervescent flash of florescent blue, the soon-to-be miko's scent, aura, and voice was completely dispersed from the face of Tokyo, Japan. Correction, make that all of modern day Earth, and the year 2001.

_All humans die eventually..._

Apparently... it had been her.

_But she was his only remedy._

* * *

**Missy:** It kind of ended with a bland cliché, eh? Oh well...

**Miss Enna:** They need translations!!

**Translations: **

Shokunin - worker, artisan, mechanic, craftsman

Shokun - "Gentlemen! (and) Ladies!" greeting to audience or crowd

Ikkesu - No meaning or at least I haven't found it yet. **:P **Generally, I made it up on the spot.

inu - dog

neko - cat

kitsune - fox

ookami – wolf

hanyou - half demon

taiyoukai - powerful demon

daiyoukai - an elite and incredibly strong demon

youkai – demon

youki - demonic powers

ningen – human

onna - woman

reiki - spiritual powers

miko – priestess

okaa-san - respectful term for mother

ohayougozaimasu - good morning

ano - um

watashi wa ... - my name is... / I am ...

**Missy:** Damn, I didn't plan for Sesshoumaru to be a virgin, he was actually going to be a womanizing man-whore, but this chapter ended up writing itself (I guess **:P**) Hmm, maybe he'll be one in a future fic...

Heehee! We got the either got the beginnings of how Light got the Death Note as well as his impression of Kagome **OR** more of Sesshoumaru in the next episode! It will most likely be the former though.


	4. A Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's _**Inuyasha**_ characters or Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's _**Death Note**_ characters. ... I also don't own Shonen Jump... dammit...

**Note** – In the first chapter we had Sesshoumaru and how Rin died. (4 years have already passed since the purification of Naraku, which then makes Rin dead at the age of 11.) In the second chap, with Kagome, the same amount of time has passed for her as well, but she was having a flashback as to how she got to where she is 'now' (she'll still be having a few flashbacks... maybe for 20 or 30 chapters **:3**). Though, I guess that's not a 'few' then, is it? lol

Then, in the third chapter we had some of Sesshoumaru's history, as well as a brief visit with Kagome's.

**NOW**, we have some more of Kagome's past as well as an intro to Light.

Hope that cleared any confusion, and if there is still anything that needs explaining please feel free to ask!

* * *

**Chapter Four  
A Discovery**

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_Friday, November 28th, 2003... _

_Day in and day out, _

_Nothing was new and everything old. _

Light Yagami despairingly sighed as he looked at the world around him.

Every day, students chased each other the class any time a sensei would foolishly turn the other way. They would greedily take from one another without any remorse, or sign of appreciation. Whining and screaming could be heard while traveling throughout the high school's hallways. It was either a complaint about how someone's mother forgot to drop them off that morning, because they were simply too dependant on others to rely on their own 'intelligence'. Also, there would be shouts and shrieks of the latest new fad found in Harajuku, Shibuya-ku, or wherever the non-sequential people (as how Raito thought of his fellow peers at any rate) were into these days. However, there were far too many topics to add to this growing list of madcap audaciousness to even bother mentioning them at all.

Of all the creatures in the sea, there was only a handful of – let's say they were, _most likely_, plankton; they were after all, at the bottom of the oceanic food chain and easily taken over by their larger predators. This was similar with high schools, with those nerds and the ever so called classical geeks receiving their daily lunch period wedgies and their after school purple-nurples. Students that held the superior intellect and as well as the capacity, which was far more than enough, because it overwhelmed all others and left them behind and in absolute awe and jealousy.

Where was he going with this again?

Oh, yes, of course. He was bored.

He was bored of the whole damn world.

The redundant antics of his peers and teachers, as well society in a nut shell, they all made Yagami, Raito sick to the very core of his stomach. The teachers he could easily forgive. They were after all exposed to these hormonal teens for at least forty-five hours of the tiresome day. Please, don't bother asking why he disliked the students; we've already gone over that. As for society, well surely anyone could guess by now that Light had an extraordinary baleful sense of justice. So extraordinary, that when he had finally finished checking his 'worthy' list, Higurashi, Kagome was the only person he could deem innocent in his eyes.

Then again, he could be biased, considering all those times the misfortunate girl had been run to the nearest hospital for her frequent (and _mysterious_), life threatening illnesses.

As he walked through the crowded intersection, he moved quickly (yet he still remained to create the look of a pompously stuck-up male), because this particular intersection's green blinking light was rapidly approaching the end of its interval.

Nearing the school grounds, the auburn haired tuned his high audible ranged ears towards the fifty foot large overhead television. New and old reports were showing upon the screen: A women in her mid-twenties was stabbed nine times in the abdomen and chest before she succumbed to death of blood poisoning; the assailant was being let go, free of charge, because he had pleaded innocent and had only done the aforementioned murder due to the influence of alcohol and prescription medicine. An unidentifiable secret black market scheme led to the destruction of billions of tax-payers money; illegal drugs had been snuck onto a plane and mysteriously caught fire, causing hundreds to die on the flight. Lastly, a small time criminal had broken out of a nearby penitentiary; it was believed that he had an accomplice, or two, sneak him out from the inside. He was wanted for the rape of several underage women, as well as the slaughter of at least half of them.

_Disgusting..._

If he could, he would take this world into his own hands and show them the 'light', maybe then they would understand just how despicable all their malign actions were.

Yes, Raito would become the admirable god of this renaissance.

Rapidly, Light Yagami noticed just how near his classroom was and settled down in his assigned desk.

This would be a very, _very_ long day.

* * *

She was agitated, yet excited.

Today was the day – or so she had thought – that Kagome Higurashi would defeat Light Yagami at his demeaning games of entrapment and humiliation.

Since the first day of kindergarten, Light had always been number one.

At anything and everything, you name it; he'll achieve and improve it.

Because of Raito's spectacular list of academic accomplishments, the compliments and the eulogies had caused his self-gratifying testicular ego to boost up by ten fold.

If you weren't in his perception of perfect, then you either a) in awe of him; b) jealous of him; c) surreptitiously intimidated and harassed (this included a daily dose of taunting) by him; or d) all of the above.

Poor Kagome, back then she had unintentionally found herself a position at top place in each category.

That would change though. If not today, (despite the fact that she prayed and begged that it would however) then in the upcoming future. She had encompassed quite enough of Yagami's pompous-assed attitude. Evidently, her choice of words would surprise many, for the modernized woman was known to never speak disrespectful profanities out loud. '_Influenced by Inuyasha I suppose. Who wouldn't swear after spending a year with him? He has words that would make the most prominent of hardcore rappers blush._'

Hearing the school day's last bell, Kagome rushed to get her yellow backpack, (why won't it die?!) so she could hurry home.

Raito had won, _again_.

It just had to be a surprise unit test on algebra, her worst subject; didn't it? While Mr. Brown-Nose just had to receive one-hundred ten percent on his. '_He'd gotten the bonus questions too!! It's no fair! Because I'm no longer needed in the feudal era, I've been able to study everyday now and he's still a gigantic asshole._'

Not long after the well had closed, about two or three months in the long run, Kagome had been requested to go and live with her father in the Kanto district since he had missed her during all those 'illnesses' of hers. She didn't even bother protesting, it had been years since she had lived with her father, and a nice refreshing break from her three pesky, yet still charming, friends and the stalker-like Hojo would be greatly appreciated. Besides, she would still be in Tokyo, meaning that she could still visit her mother, grandfather and brother (oh, and Buyo), on the weekends if needed.

When she arrived home, her father greeted her and asked if she could go to the store to pick up some food for the day's supper. As soon as the word 'food' had left her father's mouth, Kagome had changed her high school uniform to that of a more casual one as was out the door, down the stairs, and running across the neighbourhood.

Narrowly cutting through an abandoned alleyway so she could reach the grocery store all the more quicker, the oblivious seventeen year-old missed the cluster of eyes tracking her every move.

* * *

_How foolish. _

While lost in his thoughts during English class Light had found himself staring out the window beside him. Then, he had witnessed an odd event. A black notebook had suddenly materialized in the air and started falling.

_Falling... _

"Yagami-san, would you please read the first sentence of the third chapter's second page." His sensei hadn't requested, although it was dressed to sound like it; he had demanded.

"Yes, sensei-Mikado," damn, looks like he'd have to wait.

* * *

Shortly after leaving his last class – math, he had beaten Higurashi again, she was so simple – Raito casually strutted over to where he had seen the fallen notebook. As he picked it up, he noticed that the note's title was written in English, "Ugh, what a pain."

After deciphering the title he read aloud, "Hmm, 'Death Note', a notebook of death?" Opening the front cover to find a black page filled with more words of the dreaded foreign language. "'This is a death god's notebook.' Pfff, what a sad excuse for a joke," he flipped the page to find, well, you guessed it, more English.

At the top of the black page written in white were the English words 'Death' and 'Note' and it was subtitled, "'How to Use It...' Geez, I guess some idiot tourist dropped it."

_That didn't make sense though..._

Why would a tourist drop one of their possessions? No one had run up to him as of late, indicating that no one was looking for it. Maybe, that person had dropped on purpose? Because he or she was bored and wanted to pull a joke on some passer by to entertain themselves, but still...

Why would they drop it _here_; at a public high school? Ah, _public_ being the keyword. Clearly, to perform a prank on someone there would need to a person _or_ _two_.

_Wouldn't there? _

Gathering his thoughts once more, Raito read one of the first rules.

"'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' _Ha ha ha!_" It really was a joke, and a terrible one at that.

'_Talk about sick. Why's everybody into this kind of crap, anyway?_' Light closed the notebook and slipped it into his carryon shoulder bag. '_It's like those dumb chain letters that say you'll get cancer if you don't pass them on..._' Fastening his bag shut, he started to walk home.

When he got home, Light simply shouted a quick 'I'm home' to his mother and sister, and went off upstairs to his bedroom.

Sitting at his desk, Light turned his study lamp on and took out the Death Note. Opening the notebook to the 'How to Use It: page I' once again.

''_This note shall not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.'_'

''_If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.'_'

''_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.'_'

''_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds.'_'

Satisfied with the amount he had read, Light shut the black notebook once more and stood up from his chair. '_Hmm, so you can let people die peacefully, or make them suffer..._'

"A prank this intricate isn't too bad, I guess..." Making his way to his bed, he plopped down and lay back with his arms resting akimbo behind his head. "So... you write their name in and they die... How stupid," he closed his eyes and yawned.

Rising his eyelids again, he set himself up on his elbows and looked over his right shoulder towards the desk he earlier sat at. Raito returned to his desk with a pen in his hand shifted the Death Note to the first lined sheet of paper in it. "This must be a hoax; there aren't any names written in it..."

_...Evidently... _

"Wait a minute, if someone was to actually die though, would that make me a murderer?"

_...Obviously... _

'_I guess it would have to be... someone it's okay to kill... who has no relation to me at all... and there has to be a way to find out right away if they do die..._' As the gears in his brain were whirling away, the teen's gaze veered off from the ominous notebook to his television screen.

'_That's right, geez, I'm getting too serious about this piece of crap._' With his remote in hand he turned the TV screen on and switched the channel to number six.

The news was on...

'_Perfect..._'

The blurry screen was showing a bird's eye view of a fairly rundown building surrounded by several police squadrons, rescue helicopters and the media.

"_The man who indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in Shinjuku is still barricaded inside this nursery school, with eight hostages, including little children."_ The small screen then changed to that of an unsightly Japanese man in his early forties.

"_The metropolitan police have the man's identity. He is Kurou Otoharada, forty-two years old and unemployed. Two days ago, Otoharada..."_ Light stopped paying attention to the reporter's announcement as he looked off the flashing screen to copy the killer's name.

'_Kurou Otoharada' _was in extremely neat legible writing.

Across his room Raito saw his blinking alarm clock.

_18:23:00 _

'_Forty seconds, and it's a heart attack._'

_18:23:40_

It felt to him that he was in an elaborate story because the seconds seemed to have flown by without creating any bothersome protests.

_18:23:41_

Turning back to his television, he saw the same reporting that there were no new events in the hostage situation. '_Nothing... I knew it._'

"_What's this...?! The hostages are coming out!"_ Now that certainly caught the young bronzed-haired man's attention. _"They seem to be all right... and now the police are going in! Will they be able to arrest Otoharada?"_ The screen shot to a scene of the building's front entrance where the eight hostages in question were rushing out. Armed policemen went in and shortly after, they came out.

"What?" Light leaned in closer towards the fuzzy screen as if it would automatically tell him all of its deepest and darkest secrets.

"_There's no sign of their captor just yet... __**Blah blah...**__ What exactly is going on? __**Blah blah...**__" _

"_This just in; the captor is inside the nursery school, and he is dead!! I repeat! It appears that Otoharada is dead!!"_

Light was immediately shocked. "Dead?!" the male teenager gasped. He spun around to see the name he had written in the black notebook so he could authenticate the arousing suspicions in his head.

The names matched. It was confirmed but still inconsequential... It was still just a minor fluke. '_Maybe the police had shot at him?_'

"_The police are emphasizing that they did __**not**__ shoot him."_ Well, so much for that theory, Light shifted his eyes back to the reporter, _"Could that mean he committed suicide? Well, the hostages are apparently saying he suddenly collapsed..."_

Once more, he looked at the Death Note. '_A heart attack..._'

"It... could just be a coincidence. There's only one way to find out though..." he shakily whispered.

"Raito!" his mother cut him off. "It is six twenty-five already. You have your prep course today." she smiled up at him from down the stairs.

Light looked down at from atop the staircase, "Uh, yeah. I was just getting ready to go, okaa-san."

Hurrying back to his bedroom he prepared his messenger bag and slipped in an extra black notebook. His mother had almost, almost caught him killing someone. Now, his mind was in complete disarray. "Somebody... it would be okay to kill... No, who _**ought**_ to die."

* * *

The darkening streets of Kanto were bustling with people rushing towards their homes, or to wherever they need be. The Gamou Prep Academy was no exception. Just outside the small academy's foyer doors, was at least three baker's dozens of students lining up so they could prepare for their collage entrance exams, and other relating matters such as extremely long tests and quizzes.

'_So I guess it has to be a criminal, after all... but not anyone too major or the cops might keep it secret for a while. I need a result right away._'

Inside the exclusive institute, two teens were harassing a fellow male for money... _again..._

"Hey Ryo, baby," said the one with short hair and the beadiest eyes to have ever exist on the Earth's surface.

"Uh... what is it, Sadou?" responded aforementioned distressed person. He had thin rimmed glasses and a horizontal stripped shirt.

"Lend me some money. Two-thousand yen'll do it." cockily replied Sadou as his long haired friend, who sat behind Ryo, greedily watched the scene unfold before him.

Ryo stuttered, "Uh... Wh... What? Again?" He looked down as he fiddled with his thumbs, trying to decide whether or not he should loan his customary tormentors any of his hard earned money.

Unfortunately, (for Ryo anyways,) peer pressure had gotten the best of him, because a few moments later and shouts of "Yo, dudes! We're going to the game centre tonight!" streaming across the classroom.

Raito had watched the transition from afar, deliberating if he should use the hoodlum as a guinea pig for his new found dark notebook. '_Sadou. Try killing him?... No, I should definitely avoid anybody I actually know... or..._' He narrowed his dark chocolate eyes, '_Am I being too careful...? A guy like that, nobody's even going to notice..._'

Swiftly, a piece of white chalk bolted out of the blue and _boinked_ him on the side of the head. "Ow!"

"You, Yagami! Mister Number-One Nationwide! What're you doing spacing out? You're our star pupil! We need you place first again!" his obese teacher exclaimed.

"Hai, sensei. Gomen, sensei..." Light rubbed the back of his head to relieve himself some of the pain that had built up there. 'Geez, who in the world still uses chalk nowadays, anyways? It's the twenty-first century for crying out loud!'

* * *

Like any other day, once class had ended, the following routine occurred:

Sluttish teenage girls would gossip after class, sharing who had parties that upcoming weekend; who was going out with whom; and once again, the latest fashion craze. Nerds like Ryo would stand outside waiting for their parents – or whoever had the poor misfortune to take care of them – to come and pick them up while they complained about how long said person was taking and how much of an imbecile they were. Jocks would joke around, up skirting girls and teasing them on how hot and sexy they were, also commenting how they'd want to have such a fine lay. How tedious...

_Despicable as well... _

'_It's a relief that Higurashi isn't here... she was always one to be independent... in most cases anyways. If she had been, it would have been quite the letdown to see her present such an atrocious act of foolishness._'

His current musings were cut short as a group of rowdy motorcyclists zoomed by. Apparently the speed limit didn't apply to them because as they had passed, three pedestrians were almost struck down and were horrified out of their wits. Not even receiving an apology, for they would only hear a collection of the group's laughter.

'_Damn... Start looking at the world around you... and all you'll see are people the world would be better off without._'

Just then, Light Yagami's eyes widened in shock. Across the highway, just near the local grocery store, was the girl that had previously preoccupied his cogitations. Surrounding the long ebony haired woman though, was the group of bikers that had been a nuisance all of those that they had passed.

"Hey girlie," said the group's perceptible leader as he caught the woman off from her destination.

She 'eeked!' then grasped her beige trench coat closer to her feminine form. Sure, she could purify the hell out of demons, but not humans; mikos were meant to protect them along with nature, not harm them.

"How 'bout havin' some fun with me tonight?" the awfully dressed man asked as he leered in nearer towards the frightened woman.

"Hey Taku, you got good taste, man." remarked a slimmer man from behind the targeted teenaged woman.

The compliment slid off of Taku anyhow. "My name's Takuo Shibuimaru, that's _**Shibutaku**_ for short, _heh heh..._ Come on, girlie, how about it?"

In the background – as in, behind Taku – you could hear murmurings of "Taku's usual come-on." and the standard reply of "Well, it _is_ his real name..."

The female in question was flabbergasted. Not only was a vile group of four men hitting on her, but in public no less! Were they drunk? '_At this time of night?_' she pondered. Did they have no respect for themselves if not others? She was half tempted to just spit in their faces and walk away into the store. Two of the men behind Shibutaku were sharing a motorbike, making it a grand total of three. Since they _were_ on motorbikes, if she had done that little sputter, she would have surely ended flattened out on the pavement. Maybe raped, or even the latter then the former. Undeniably, it certainly looked like things were shifting that way. "I... umm..." she stuttered, "I... don't think so..."

Light subtlety glanced her way without drawing any attention to his person. If he had, the woman's – almost – assailants would've tried trampling him on the spot.

The man that was still behind the squeamish female exclaimed out loud. "She doesn't think so, dude!"

"Aww, come on!" Taku relentlessly insisted.

The rest of the conversation was dulled to a low rumble as Raito walked through the sliding entranceway. 'She didn't even notice me, no wonder she barely makes every math test given to her.' He turned left to where the magazines were displayed in alphabetical order and pulled the newest issue of Shonen Jump. Conveniently, it was also the largest article on the stand.

Ignoring the shouts of laughter emitted from the rambunctious men, and also the shrieks that came from the woman he slightly admired... respected... The seventeen year old calmly pulled out a thin black notebook and slid it onto the open magazine. Along with the notebook came a slender, well-looked after, pen.

On the page that still held Kurou Otoharada's name, three lines under it, he started writing:

_Takuo Shibuimaru. Traffic Accident  
Takuoh Shibuimaru. Traffic Accident  
Takuo Sibuimaru. Traffic Accident  
Takuoh Sibuimaru. Traffic Accident  
Takuo Shibuyimaru. Traffic Accident  
Takuoh Shibuyimaru. Traffic Accident_

After writing the different possible ways that Shibutaku's real name could be written. Yagami, Raito looked down at his watch. "Now..."

_It was 22:15:35 and counting... _

"Let's see what happens?!" it wasn't much of a statement as it was an inquisition but the ethics still remained. What would happen? Well, as our dear Light had earlier stated, _'there's only one way to find out...'_

Outside, the girl must have instinctively decided to run, because he could still see the slight silhouette of Taku and his thunderous bike as they went through the intersection.

The two men sharing the same motorcycle simultaneously yelled. "She got away!"

Shibutaku was still taking chase behind her though, "Hey, girlie! I got wheels, remember?"

One man hiccupped in alarm, "Taku! Watch out–"

The busy intersection was still red and Raito's eyes widened in shock when he saw Takuo Shibuimaru pulverized and smashed to pieces by a large freight truck. The automobile had been moving downhill, so when the driver had slammed on his brakes; it had only served in creating a loud screeching noise followed by a KA-RASH!

Light dropped the magazine in complete awe and slid the smaller book into his bag. "This ... proves it. The Death Note ... really works!!"

"Taku!!" shouted one of the late motorcyclist's group members.

"I'm... outta here, man! Damn idiot, what were you think— _YAA... YAAARGH!!_" another bellowed in frustration (and fear, he had seen the new and improved Taku corpse) as he shot out of the area.

Screams and cries had echoed all throughout the district block. Ambulances and police came, closely followed by the flaming red fire trucks.

"Urghhh..." Leaning over the alleyway's garbage can, Raito emptied his stomach's contents. The gnarly grotesque scene had immense affect on him. As he moved back up and wiped the excess bile away from his mouth, realization struck him head on.

'_I... I've killed two people..._' Staring at his hands he reiterated distinctly, "I've... killed ... two people ... me..." Trying to reform his outward look so he could distract himself enough to calm down and think clearly again, he questioned, "What do I do... Get rid of this evil thing..."

His right hand had hesitantly slid towards his left side, where the Desu Noto laid ever so innocently. "... No..." his appendage fell away and rested against the wall beside him. "I was actually doing the world a service, killing him..." An image of Kurou Otoharada's face came to mind. Next came Takuo Shibuimaru's blood splattered form. "But what about the second guy...? That wasn't worth the death penalty, what he did..." He closed his eyes once more in another attempt to clear and focus his misguiding thoughts. "No, wait... this is what I've been thinking all along—"

He stood up, rigid once more and held onto his messenger bag with a death-like grip while glaring all around him. 'This world is a rotten mess. It really needs to be cleaned up.'

Walking down the street, looking for any indication if his female peer that was almost raped was still nearby, he muttered, "I... with this notebook, I can actually do it..." The sun was beginning to rise, he'd only have a few hours of sleep before he had to go to his Saturday morning classes. "... The question is..."

As soon as he had reached his front porch steps and unlocked the door, he bolted up the stairs to his private sanctuary and hid beneath his bed sheets and covers.

'_**Do I have the guts...?**_'

* * *

On his way to school he continued thinking, '_Just two, and look at me... Well, it's only natural. They're human lives... of course it isn't easy. Can I take it? Maybe not..._'

At his routine bus stop, he got off and thought, '_but... come on, I can't quit. So I lose my peace of mind. So I sacrifice people's lives..._' he crossed the road. '_Somebody has to do this!! The world __**needs**__ to be cleaned up._'

Now tuned out to the babbling idiot, (his social studies teacher) he deliberated at his desk. '_Just suppose I gave this notebook to someone else, could they do it? Nobody would have the guts... but I do... I could do it... Not just that..._' he closed his eyes. '_I'm the __**only one**__ who could do it. So I'll do it!!_'

Deep chestnut coloured eyes opened to reveal an overwhelming state of determination.

'_I'm using the Death Note... to change the world._'

He looked over to the teenage girl across the room. Higurashi, Kagome was discreetly slumbering behind her opened textbook. Smirking wickedly, he decided, '_I'll lure her in so she'll join me, or maybe even use her as a scapegoat, and if she refuses, she'll suffer the same fate as the rest of those revolting criminals._'

* * *

It's funny, isn't it? When we're so caught up into ourselves and what we desire most as the human species, we miss the most alluring of things.

Take for instance, the Friday night when Kurou Otoharada and – much later that night – Takuo Shibuimaru, had been killed by the Desu Noto, which is now currently hidden in Light Yagami's bag...

In the grocery store's alleyway, hidden among the looming shadows, a set of amber orbs had watched cautiously, preparing themselves incase the young female was in need of dire rescuing. Behind the teenaged girl though, the demonic yellow eyes witnessed a young male, tense and wary, scribbling upon an article of paper while shifting from right to left, then left to right.

'_Yes..._' smirked the golden eyed owner, '_an interesting discovery indeed..._'

* * *

**A/N:** Haha!! I left you with a cliffy!! ... I think... maybe... sorta...

**Mikado** – a martial arts teacher; a form of address to somebody who is a martial arts teacher, but I was sick and too tired to look up any Japanese words so I just used this.

**Okaa-san** – respectful term for mother

**2,000 yen** – roughly the equivalent to 18.52 that was back in 2004 though, but it fits well with the timeline for this story. (The world's economies are going wacko man, I swear. If this keeps up I'll be living on the transit bus... more often... than ususal...)

**Shibutaku** – Shibui means cool, so he's "Cool Taku".

**A/N:** If you have failed to notice, I copied the scene with Raito finding the Death Note straight from the manga. **:P **It does play an important part and I will most likely be doing the same for the entire series (I have the flu so this wasn't as good as the others had been. **XP**!) The only difference is that our favourite couple (KAG/SESS!!) will be involved so there'll be several extra scenes along with more twists. Sorry if Kags and Light are OOC their personalities clash so much that it just turns the whole thing topsy-turvy and it actually put me on writer's block for quite a while. Kagome was much more 

difficult to write about than Light (he seemed a bit like Sesshy to me...) was, which is odd to me... hmm... I also tend to have several run-ons, but I'm working on that... kinda.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LIVE OFF OF YOUR CRITIQUES!! Thanks to those that have already :3!!**


	5. A Hit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's _**Inuyasha**_ or Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's _**Death Note**_ characters. NO PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS!! ... And I don't own a Nissan GT-R... **:(**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
A Hit**

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds._

She had never been so afraid in her life...

Maybe we should make that afraid _for_ her life...

As Kagome ran away from the potential rapists, she willed herself to not look back. '_**Never**__ look back._' It was fortunate that she permitted this distraction though, for if she had looked back then she would have lost her balance and become compacted into the potholed cement by either the Shibuimaru's motorcycle, or by the downhill speeding automotive, and if worse came to utterly dreadful, by both. Yes, indeed, that little could-be mishap was definitely not worthy of dying over.

When she reached the less feared area of sidewalk on the freeway, she had instantly heard the crash and shrieks, and her immediate reaction was to scream as loud as she could. A name almost slipping from her lips while she cried vociferously. A name she had not spoken in nearly a full blown year. Kagome's eyes widened noticeably with this deduction, '_Inuyasha..._' With the upcoming realization, her vibrant fear induced sapphires dulled to a stormy blue-grey, '_he's... he isn't going to save me anymore... He can't... and I miss him so much._' Azure orbs came to be more like deep cobalt as the young woman's eyes magnified in her shedding tears.

'_I have to stop... I-I've already told myself... I need to be strong for him... I can't have him looking down upon me, he sent me back here to be safe from death and destruction. The last thing I need is his pity, worry, and the worst of all, regret. Besides he shouldn't have to feel any contriteness towards me, he has Shiori to protect and ... love._'

Even with all the shouts and yells, Kagome could've sworn that she heard a faint growling sound, maybe even a whimper or two. Most assuredly, she naturally felt compelled to console the poor creature that made the sound. '_Thank goodness._' she sighed in relief, '_if anything had happened to that poor thing, I would never forgive myself. It doesn't matter that I don't know the unfortunate animal; it must be frightened and confused. Probably more than me though._'

The welcome diversion allowed Kagome's eyes to lessen from the strong puffy crimson to a dull pale rose. '_Ha! Trust me to care about animals more than a decaying human lying smushed in the middle of the road._' (After all, if anyone was to look at whom she had befriended, they would find youkai (and hanyou) with the most acute senses and instincts. Apparently, she had a remarkable ability attract demons of any kind; fox, dog, cat, bat, flea, wolf, dragon, and _ugh..._ toads. As harmless as some of them were, quite a few of them were bent on tormenting her.)

'_...Is 'smushed' even a word?_'

'_... Nope, it isn't._'

'_Are you sure it's not an onomatopoeia?_'

'_... What is it with me and words that sound like what they mean?_'

Once she was reasonably stable, she took a moment's glance towards the wreckage... and exhaled her stomach's contents. '_Ugh... so much for lunch, and I absolutely won't be eating dinner tonight._' sighed Kagome.

She blinked, '_Isn't that Raito-kun?_' Sure enough, said person was seen walking out of the corner store with an ailing look upon his face. Expectedly, Kagome became furious. '_Trust that stuck-up prick to not even check if his fellow classmate is alright after a near death experience. Why I oughtta..._' Closing her eyes and refocusing on the main event, the worn out ex-miko fell dead to the world.

* * *

He had seen it all.

This meant _everything_.

Merely two days ago, the most fearsome dog demon's fine silvery strands of hair at the nape of his neck was standing on edge. Deep down he knew he was in no immediate danger, but could still perceive that something ominous would do just that; threaten his wellbeing. If not his, then Jaken's and or Rin's, who was lost-to-the-affects-of-time, or the aggravating kitsune, and if the person was none of these probable candidates, then they were most assuredly someone he knew.

After a long period of silence, his honeyed hues slightly squinted while lost in thought.

'_Inuyasha... Iie, he's not here anymore, and mate hadn't hesitated in following him... Who could it be?_'

'_**What of his woman-child, the miko?' **_

... ... ... Damn, he had forgotten about her. How many years had it been, since he had last seen her? Now that he thought of it, it must have been just nearly a decade. He had studied her on spontaneous occasions, only to confirm that it was indeed the girl-like woman that he knew the miko child would turn out to be.

He immediately stopped this routine, however, when he became aware of her increasing holy priestess powers at the age of nine. It would not bode well to burst into ashes because he had been ignorant of her potential purifying energies. A daiyoukai accidentally dying at the hands of a mere mortal girl was indeed not the way to die. Then again, she _had_ been to one to fall the vile spider hanyou, Naraku...

Taking a well-known passage from his mutual half-brother, Shokunin deliberated, '_Feh, the little filly had merely fluked. It's greatly insulting how her folly was the embezzlement of this one's objective of conquest._'

Nonetheless, he grudgingly admitted that she was a familiar face. A face that did not have a warts and all gnarled complexion, and could respond without brown nosing (an appropriate substitute for ass kissing) and the foreboding silence (the absence of cheery laughter). '_Silence is golden though..._'

'_**There is such a thing as too much of a good thing.' **_

'_..._'

Back to the previous topic, Ikkesu cleared his mind of the unwanted beast and called for his longtime follower. "Kouji, find me the location of where the shikon miko now resides. The last time the shrine was checked, her scent was barely detectable."

"Hai! Right away Shokunin-sama!" exclaimed the ever reverent, short-heightened, and slightly green skinned servant.

--

A day later and Kouji reported the newfound information that he discovered to his master.

"Shokunin-sama, she's moved from the Musashino region, to Kanto. She's with her father and–"

Kouji's master cut him off, "That's all I needed."

"Err, yes sir!" and the short aging man rushed far away, as fast as he could, like a child who had gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Ikkesu watched silently as his 'servant' scampered through the study's door without looking back. 'Hn, annoying as always, much like the woman that decided to live twice as far away from here with possible peril nearby. Foolish girl...' He'd save her, and if the worst came, he bring her back with him to Ichikawa, but that was only if it was absolutely and direly necessary.

--

When he arrived in Kanto on the final day, he was slightly aggravated. Shokunin's neck was cramped and stiff from the two hour drive that should've been merely fifteen minutes at the most. Kouji hadn't helped either. Numerous, overstuffed, and unnecessary luggage surrounded and suffocated him.

The fates had an obvious fetish for picking on those that had intentions to be somewhere important, save someone, and get out of there as quick as they had arrived. Shokunin was delayed by several intervals of traffic, reckless drivers crashing into one another, fellow officers that decided that it'd be fun to try and engage the respectable Shokunin in a conversation that didn't involve work. A majority though, and included some men with high hopes, thought that flashing a part of their bare, sweaty skin would be a good way to flirt and turn him on. When the revolting stench of perspiration hit Shokunin's nose, he almost gagged. Disgusting, in the almost freezing weather, they relentlessly continued to ooze their vile human fluids.

To get them away without the use of his poisonous claws, (it wouldn't do to have scientists, authorities and the most dreaded paparazzi after him,) he agreed to give them a number.

He just glad it was Kouji's cell phone number.

--

After reaching the outskirts of Kanto, Ikkesu picked up the sweet, intermingling scent of cherry blossoms, honeyed pears, vanilla and oddly, yet enticingly, the scent of silk. The compilation of the gentle fragrances was a welcome distraction from the smell of exhaust fumes of automobiles and corporate industries. It was almost enough to relax him in his driver's seat ... Until he detected a hint of fear along with it.

Eyes set in determination; he parked his silver Nissan GT-R in the nearest parking lot, and jumped out without bothering to lock it up.

_She was in danger... _

_And she reeked of fear... _

_The men surrounding her smelt worse. _

_They smelt of wanton lust... _

_And other women that had the misfortune of meeting them..._

Growling low at the conception of such horrid men defiling one of Japan's most innocent women, especially one that had done the act of saving their sorry asses from sure torture by a lowly hanyou five-hundred years prior, Shokunin turned right and arrived at the scene before him.

She was surrounded by four men, without any means of defending herself.

Where was he again?

_He was here to save her life... _

Who?

_She would help save him... _

Why?

_Because she could... _

How?

_She only knew of the violent, ruthless, and cunning 'Killing Perfection', something he hadn't been referred as in hundreds of years... He needed that validation; assurance that he was still powerful and fearsome, even though he already knew it, but... he _needed_ it... _

What?!

_This question was superfluous..._

... When then?

_... He didn't know... _

He growled. While lost in thought he had only served to confuse himself instead of clearing his mind.

Then he shifted his citrine orbs towards the front of the conveinance store,where he noticed a young man opening one of the glass entrance doors and entering. Shokunin scowled, he had thought that the man would have at least bothered to try and warn off the motorcyclists. Then, he realized a faint characteristic that he didn't earlier. The boy was near the miko's age, and he was acting strange. His aura was filled with fear and he would cast the occasional glance towards the miko without moving his head. When he reached the magazine rack, he would sometimes move and look towards his messenger bag.

Ikkesu concluded that the brown haired boy couldn't be an accomplice of dimwitted bikers, or else the girl's assailants would've looked his way in acknowledgement when he walked by.

Meanwhile both Shokunin and his subject under surveillance ignored the shouts and shrieks from the ebony haired woman. This left the probability that he knew the struggling girl, or he was merely another odd human not worth his time.

Then he saw it.

A seemingly normal thin black notebook with the English words 'Death' and 'Note'.

'_Desu Noto? A large ominous aura is being emitted from it, but it isn't youki, jyaki, or ningen... What is it?_' Somehow he had the vibe that he had felt it before.

Next he saw the auburn haired man slip the book into a large issue of those ridiculous mangas that everyone, even Jaken, seemed to fantasize about.

Amber eyes narrowed and slight turned pink when the suspect started scribbling something down in a hurry while looking back and forth between his watch and the event occurring before him. Shokunin growled again, '_He's writing about it?! That lazy fool, he should be helping her!_'

'_**Just like how you're helping her?' **_

'_Silence, one of the men is armed with gun powder. She's already in a compromising position as it is, this one will not be an accessory in their petty crime._'

'_**Sure...'**_ his uncivilized beast mocked.

There was a loud dispute coming from the gang and narrowed eyes widen in shock when Ikkesu saw the young woman dashing across the highway towards where he was located.

'_Damn did she sense my youki? That foolish beast always was a burden. ... No, she doesn't but–_'

A speeding freight truck passed by and hit the gang leader into cement just as the pursued woman's foot hit the sidewalk.

Disguised elfin pointed ears picked up an exclamation of, "This ... proves it. The Death Note ... really works!!"

Soft, pale lips smirked in delight, not only had the fates spared him from saving the woman with the magnetic powers that drew any danger creature – not that he needed it – but he was hit with a remarkable discovery.

A notebook of death...

_And something else... _

He could use it to engage in battles without even delivering a killing blow to his opponent – physically anyways. Yes, he had bakusaiga and tenseiga, but the former could only destroy those with a demonic aura. The latter though, was more of a sentimental ornament. It no longer held the abilities to kill and bring back the dead since the tessaiga had absorbed it.

Speaking of tessaiga, it seems as though his new discovery would be far more useful than his father's coveted blade. The ability to kill without your enemy even knowing it, sure he'd already accomplished that, but it was merely the illusion completed by his incredible speed, and to actually be able to do it would be quite the key to bring the youkai into full prosperity once again. As expected, when the demons started dying because of the all exterminations, purification rituals, and other mishaps, the 

several other feudal demon lords, most of all the daiyoukai, died out. This left Shokunin as the sole survivor of the faction of lords, which left him as the youkai ruler of all of Japan, and then some.

With the Death Note, he'd be able to kill off over half the human population, and make himself known as the god of the new world he would create...

His quest of supreme conquest hadn't vanished. It never disappeared. More appropriately, it had temporarily subsided like a moon going through the acts of waning and waxing. He'd conquer the world, create a new one while saving the demons, and use the young woman (manipulate her if he must) to a find away to get close to the targeted man and steal his precious object. While he did this, he would also have her help him find a way to revive Rin.

He was somewhat hesitant to retrieve the black book, and then just slash off the boy's head. Because of the Desu Noto's unknown attributes, he could easily be killed off without even striking first.

Not his ideal way of dying... and for a splinter of a moment, he was reminded of Rin's death.

The memory brought him back to the current situation. His half-brother's long lost shikon miko clenching her chest in order to recollect her breath.

Entirely, the ordeal had not only evoked an objective of domination, but an uncommon emotion too.

As he watched 'Raito-kun', as he heard the priestess mutter, barf into a trash can, the taiyoukai's sharp ears heard Light's declaration of creating a new world as well. Shokunin's relief of having to save the girl-woman promptly faded as he realized that she would have to create a link of trust between her and the man that had earlier saved her. When this occurred, then she would be lost in the battle between two men in their goal for world supremacy. Her possible bond of faith with Light could be his key to success. If he pushed her too far away though, she would be his undoing, because she could supply his enemy with any of his weaknesses.

Five-hundred years ago, Ikkesu, Shokunin had been known as Sesshoumaru, the Killing Perfection, benevolent miko would only know of the semi-uncompassionate aristocratic assassin, not the semi-companionable police officer, protector of law and 'humans' that he was now.

Strong, sharp canines grinded against one another as Shokunin grudgingly (and irately) admitted that he was indeed feeling an emotion. An emotion that demanded exclusive loyalty/obedience, and also involved feeling suspicious, bitter and or unhappy of another's/competitor's/rival's advantages, influence, luck, or possessions.

_Its name was jealousy... _

Ruby tinged golden opals overheard screeching sirens and predicted that the flashing red and blue lights were sure to come next. Before that, he wanted to get out of the area as soon as possible... with the miko as well.

Evidently, the traumatic — not for him of course — experience must have worn the miko out because the next thing he witnessed was the said woman passing out from exhaustion.

_He would be hit with the title of jealous god while the other would be naïve of his intentions... _

Canines threatened to pierce his lower lip as the silver-haired god thought, '_I'd rather be a jealous god, than a blind one._'

* * *

**A/N: **Didn't I warn you that Sesshy'd be OOC? ... Okay, maybe not. lol You're free to flame me, I was too tired to reread this for any (and I know there's a lot of) flaws.

**Note 1:** Wow... I never intended for Sesshy to want to be the god of ALL of Earth, holy kuso! And once again he was so OOC **:P** lol. Okay, I did some research on where Kaede's village was located and found that since it was located nearby a river and also in 16th century (meaning that the village hadn't been developed into the Tokyo we all know and love yet). This also means that the place where Kagome lived when she was fifteen was probably Musashino, which is a city in about the middle of the Tokyo region. It's kinda weird how there's the capital Tokyo, and then there's a region around that has like 26 cities and 17 districts... but hey, who am I to judge? lol But dang it's so confusing **:P** When I was younger I got lost there, and that was _just_ in one of their airports.

Sesshoumaru lives in Ichikawa, which is where I think we first see him in chapter 12, killing those bandits by the river. It's rural, so it's just outside of Tokyo. Trust him to live in a place where he slaughtered a whole bunch of people... _don't tell Kagome. _lol

Kagome lived in Musashi area, but now lives in Kanto (nearby Tokyo Bay, Tokyo Bridge and Tokyo Tower) with Light ... well... not with him, nearby him, you know what I mean, jeez. Kanto is just over double the distance from Ichikawa than Musashi is.

**So here's the travel distance in miles and kilometres (I'm not gonna bother with ri because I don't think Japan uses it that much anymore and they've converted to the metric system anyways.): **

**Ichikawa to Musashi** (I'd guess that's North to Southwest, but don't take my word for it, I'm horrible at maps. If you're in the Eastern Hemisphere, does that really make East – West and West – East? I think my teachers are filling my head with lies... ahh, screw it! lol I'll just still stick to the west being west and east, east.) **– 4.78 miles; 7.69 kilometres **

**Ichikawa to Kanto:** (that's North to a deeper South, but still the same amount of West) **– 10.86 miles; 17.49 kilometres **

**Musashi to Kanto:** (that's North to South and slightly West) **– 6.86 miles; 11.05 kilometres**

Sorry if this confused any of you... it kinda confused me too. The maps I found were in Japanese (haven't started courses yet) and I think that Musashi I found might not really be the Musashi I was looking for (There were so many!), but it was by a river... or a stream... oh well, it'll be used in this fic. _... Damn internet... _

And you're welcome to correct me if I'm wrong in any of my 'oh so' talented 'research'.

**P.S.: REVIEW PLEASE!! I LIVE OFF OF YOUR CRITIQUES!! **


	6. A Coincidence — Boredom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's _**Inuyasha**_ characters or Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's _**Death Note**_ characters. If I did, would I be writing this right now? No, so you lawyers can go screw a submarine. **:P**

**Another Author's Note:** Could anyone please tell me what the difference between jyaki, shouki and youki is? I used to know this stuff, but now I'm at a complete loss. **:P**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
A Coincidence  
(Boredom)**

_This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world._

_It was dull. _

_You could even say unexciting. _

_You could say it was dry. _

_You could even say dreary. _

_You could say it was monotonous. _

_You could even say tedious. _

_You could say it was uninteresting. _

_You could even say tiresome. _

_You could say it was wearisome. _

_You could even say repetitive. _

_You could say it was boring... _

_And you'd be precisely correct. _

_It was boredom; pure unadulterated boredom. _

_And in this inconsequential universe, there were quite a few of its inhabitants who were fed up with its meaningless ways... _

A dark seemingly phantom stared out at the world before him. It was pretty much a desolate wasteland. That was if you were optimistic, though. There wasn't – and still aren't – enough words to describe what a depressing, bleak and over barren piece of filth the orbital crust of moldy dirt, clay, grime, and soil it truly was and still is to this very day. ...Hmm, maybe there was. Another way, (and a much shorter way) to describe this place of depression and despair would be the realm of the shinigami. This was the world where it was completely uninhabitable for any ill-fated living thing to reside upon, with, of course, the exception of the gods of death themselves.

'_So boring, the same old thing, day after day... What a bore._' All his fellow death reapers ever did nowadays was lounge around, gambling away whatever inconsistent materials they owned. Basically, they gambled away life, because that was all they really had. "This world is a rotten mess." groaned viciously sharp teeth.

Getting up off of the rock he had been sitting on, the dark frightening figure easily made his way across the deserted valley. In reality though, it wasn't unoccupied. _Klank, klank,_ _klanking _noises of skulls and bones could be heard rattling from a distance. '_Feh, more gambling..._'

One 'god' cackled to the other, "Two death's-heads, I win again."

The other annoyed, 'tch'ed the other in a chastise manner. A sure sign and way of saying, 'Shut up!'

Long, boot clad feet moved a tad bit quicker now, but showed now signs of haste as of yet. Dirt, gravel, and possibly revolting bugs and critters, crunched under the dark blue apparition as he continued to make progress.

"'Bout time I got going." he declared as he was about to pass the two earlier mentioned gamblers.

The first, with a tattered scythe resting upon his shoulders asked, "Hm? Where you off to, Ryuk?" He was looking up from his seat, though even though he looked up his eyes were unable to be seen, since they were covered by a metallic bone-like plate.

"Anyplace you go around here, it's all barren anyways. _Hee hee_," giggled the other. This shinigami had a long bony snout, and dead, hollowed-out eyes.

"I dropped my Death Note." Ryukku replied with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Whoops! _Hyuk hyuk hyuk!_ You really screwed up, man!" exclaimed the death god with the sinister scythe.

"Hey, weren't you carrying around a _second_ one behind the old man's back? You sayin' you lost _both_?" This was asked by the second god of death, his skeletal face lit up in a smile.

"So, you got any idea where you dropped it? _Kyak kak kak_," the metallic visage gleamed as it bounced up and down from laughter.

"Yeah," replied the dark dressed male, "the human world."

"What?!" both shrieked in completed shock.

If Ryuk did hear them, he made no signs of acknowledging them. As an alternative, he continued to walk away, only stopping when he arrived at a downward spiraling staircase. Looking down at it, if possible, the shinigami's smile widen until his whole face was almost devoured. He started walking down the flight of steps until he reached the end, where he stopped and smiled to himself once more. Because of the loud whirling, crackling, and whooshing noises formed from the vortex located just beneath the set of stairs, the entire place was shaking and trembling from the oscillations being produced by the buzzing whirlpool of odd light.

Wings suddenly sprouting from his dark back, Ryukku swooped down into the spinning gateway, the gateway that would take him to wear 'dropped' his Desu Noto.

_It's funny. _

_We do the best of things,  
especially when we've become bored._

_Take for instance, this single notebook. A Death Note dropped into the human world by a shinigami...  
...it sets off an all battle between two chosen people. _

_Unexpectedly, or coincidently, however you looked at it, the two would soon become four.  
...Maybe even five... Six... Who knows? _

* * *

Depending on how you judged it, it was a good thing that the black book of death had landed near a very populated place. It was the year 2003 here and it was a very dense area. Over 127,790,000 humans resided in this 'Japan' (or, as the Japanese would call it, the 'nihon/nippon' country), and well over eight million lived in its 'Tokyo' region. With eight million humans, and only one Death Note, it was no surprise when it was picked up moments after it landed...

The deaths of millions soon followed.

* * *

Sleepy cerulean eyes awoke in utter shock to find themselves in a completely foreign room.

"Where am I?!"

It was as if the walls had ears because the next thing she heard was, "It's about time you're awake you annoying woman! Now get out of my master's home before you taint it any further!"

Angry, twitching sapphire eyes turned towards the speaker and found that she was indeed looking at a wall. "What in all of the kami out there? ...The walls _can_ talk!"

"No! You onna baka! I'm down _here_!" stopped an annoyed man.

The young woman turned her head downwards only to find short little man, who had an odd greenish tinge to his skin colour, and bulging yellow eyes. His ratty toupee didn't much for his lack of hair either. It sat crooked upon his round head, just begging to jump off in a suicide attempt. If anything, he looked like a horrifying creature that had jumped out of a swamp. All he needed was some water and he'd be set to go terrify little children into wetting themselves. He looked so familiar (this was the part that scared the female the most, not the fact that she was in a strange home.

"I don't know you are, but what gives you the right to insult me like that!! You... You slimy little toad!!" she angrily bantered.

"Hn," came an all-too-familiar voice, "and what, specifically, gives you the right to act like an overbearing, screaming banshee in my home, woman? Especially since I took you into my home after you passed out on the streets some few hours ago."

Kagome now found that she was looking an extremely hot, sexy (and gorgeous!!) male, unfortunately his insult towards immediately had her fuming steam from her ears. She was pissed. Although, she knew her manners, and kept her mouth closed, preoccupying it by biting her tongue. Even if the tall exotic man had shoulder length light bleached hair and dreamy caramel eyes, (which had a slight rim of coffee around the pupils,) was leaning against the doorframe, sending a glare her way that would have her father in a run for his money.

Russet was a much better way to describe the inner tone of his irises. Kagome immediately giggled at this, thinking of the somewhat recognizable guy with potatoes as eyes had her in a fit. This fit regrettably earned her another hard glare.

"I suggest you try to contain your mirth. For whatever reason it raised, I have no value of it." He turned to his left, bending backwards just a bit to look at something down the hallway that she could not see. The slight ripple of his muscles caused the peeved teenaged girl to gasp in awe. This was the man... He was the one from her dreams! Not a sexually intimate dream... gathering from the bits and pieces that she could remember, but an anomalous one that she hypothesized to be sending small portents of the future. Made sense she had almost been raped a few hours ago.

_How eerie..._

At the audible inhaling sound, Ikkesu Shokunin turned his head back to face the candid guest in his spare bedroom. He lifted his left eyebrow, questioning yet not really caring for an answer.

"Ano... watashi wa Higurashi Kagome desu. May I ask..." her cheeks turned pink once again, '_Damn these hormones!_' "What's yours?"

If possible, a light bleached brow lifted even higher. '_Astounding, after traveling a year with this one's younger half-witted hanyou half-brother, she still retains some form of manners._'

_Could it be..._

"Hmm," he answered, watashi wa—" but he was cut off before he could finish.

_...A coincidence? _

* * *

_Five boring days later..._

'_Heh, a student had happened to pick up the notebook, eh? Looks like I'll be having some fun after all._' a large Cheshire cat smile crept over the pale blue toned death reaper, as his frog-like orbs stared at the cozy home in front of him.

Ooo, the games had yet to begin. When they did though, he'd make sure to have a ball.

* * *

**A/N:** To make it up to you I've made a new story, "Halloween Town: Pumpkins, Skeletons and Demons in Stiches, it's a parody of Tim Burton's 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', and it's something that I thought would be fun to write, even if Halloween and Christmas are quite a while away from now.

Also, I'm sorry for the lack of Kag/Sesshou—ness in this chapter, but I did throw in a part at the end there, which was something I wasn't going to do... SO YOU BETTER REVIEW FOR IT! MWAH-HAHAHA! ...Ha... Ooooh! I wonder what name Shou-kun will give Kaggies! His real one or his fake one! Hehe! Only I know! Meh-heh!

Ha! Looks like I gave Ryukku-kun a Canadian accent. **XD** I think it suits him, I can so see him one day, he'll be with an apple in one hand, another in his mouth, a hockey stick in the other, and a six pack strapped to his belt while he's walking down a street with a drunk stagger, and he'll mumble ('cuz he'll have an apple in his mouth) "Give Ryuk all your apples! Or face the wrath of Céline Dion! ... and my pree-tiee cartwheels... as I hit you with my hockey stick." lol **XD** Man, **O.o** my sense of humour is _soooo_ warped. **:P :) **

**Okay, I'm done ranting nonsense, please review! **


	7. A Coincidence — Boredom—Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's _**Inuyasha**_ characters or Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's _**Death Note**_ characters.

**Author's Plea:** Could anyone please tell me what the difference between jyaki, shouki and youki is? I used to know this stuff, but now I'm at a complete loss. **:P**

**Side Note: **Okay we're still with Kagome and Sesshoumaru on the night she was almost raped, and we're also with Light, who's five days ahead of them, just in case anyone's confused with the time...** :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
A Coincidence  
(Boredom)—Part Two **

_The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death._

_Shadows moved slowly..._

_Oh, so slowly... _

_It was teasingly frightening. _

Red glowing orbs watched every small detail the human lives before him made. Ha! How little did they know; soon they would not be making anything at all...

Except for the daisies that would rise from their graves, but that's just a natural oddity of the diversity of different life cycles. The funny idiosyncrasies of 'what goes up must come down' are all to true. This also applies to the very common 'what goes around, comes around'; same meaning, different expression. All organisms exist for a reason, not to make a purpose in their life, but in their death, where they become nourishment for those that live. Creepy, isn't it? Maybe it's just too dark, but looking further into it, it's all too true. Without death, there would be no life. Without life, though, meant that there'd be no death. Did anyone else get a sense of déjà vu? It could have very well been a simple coincidence.

'Where am I going with this?' you ask. Well, I'm sorry to say, but this authoress has no absolute clue, but she does know that if you fuck with the nature of things, it'll fuck you right back. Pardon the profanities.

Here's an example, for the last few centuries the planet Earth had been flourishing into something wonderful, thanks to the human race. Their beautiful art, such as Michelangelo's famous David sculpture is one of the most breathtaking beauties that life could ever offer, although he drove into insanity towards the end, people cherished him even more.

Leonardo da Vinci was also as admired the same amount. His paintings of the 'Mona Lisa' and the 'Last Supper' where heart wrenching. Their details and depth are incredible! Anyone who thinks otherwise is an absolute fool.

What did these two men have in common other than being Europe's most prized artisans? Simple really, they had both owned a Death Note. No matter how farfetched this seems, it's true. Leonardo da Vinci needed the human corpses to concoct his experiments on what was inside them, also on how they worked. Michelangelo however, used his treasured scripture as a way to funnel out his depression, also by disciplining any of his apprentices who failed to meet his high expectations.

Now years after Leonardo had died and the day Michelangelo had died, a talented playwright had been born. His name: Shakespeare. While Leonardo's Death Note had been collected by a god of death and returned to the shinigami realm, Michelangelo's had not. In fact he had hidden scraps of it under his first breakthrough marble statue The Pieta, or as also known as, The Virgin Mary. The rest of his Death Note had been hidden in the Sistine Chapel, where he had decorated and painted the high ceiling.

Back to Shakespeare, he was exuberantly—yet he did it quietly—thankful to god for the magnificent treasure, since he had thought it was a gift the Great Saviour himself. He had gone to the chapel with intentions of prayers and confessions of sins, but when he had seen the biblical looking book, any thoughts of the bible changed with discovery of the book's witchcraft-ness abilities.

While he had never found out the dark textured bound book's true purpose, he knew that it would never run out of pages. To him, this meant that he would never have to worry about purchasing expensive paper, since it was hard to make and come by during those times. Manufacturing hadn't been perfected yet. All he need was a utensil to write with, make that an inked feather of a bird, or his fingernail covered in his blood. He'd be able to write non-stop until the rest of his days.

_And write he did. _

He wrote of tragedies and comedies; to romance and history. Actually he wrote for almost all the genres available in those days. As you might've predicted, they all succeeded. His writings of _Hamlet_ and _Romeo and Juliet _were especially successful.

Here's the real tragedy: Romeo and Juliet (one of Shakespeare's legendary tales) was actually a true play based on a young human woman—at the age of thirteen, no offense, but that's just disgusting—falling in love with a man with a demonic heritage. In fact she had married him the day after she met him. (Pretty quick, eh?) Because of the families' differences in race and beliefs, they had both tried to overtake one another in pursuit of reaping their children apart from each other. The feuding families led to the unfortunate demise of Romeo and Juliet. This never would never have happened to them if Shakespeare hadn't been twisting their lives with his little ink pen.

"Heh, it's true what they say, pen truly is mightier than the sword." chuckled Ryuk.

Reminiscing on the ancient days was all he had currently seeing as how most things were mundane to him. '_'Bout time I change that, hyuk hyuk._' he laughed in his head.

* * *

There was one more thing that these Renaissance artists had in common besides dying at a young age or in depression. A particular demon lord had found their style of artwork quite promising long after they had become deceased to the world. Proof of that showed since it was currently hanging up above— more accurately behind—him on the hallway's wall.

The elegant brush strokes and glorious colour tones and hues made the painted scene pop out and prove its depth and lifelikeness. It was really authentic and one of the few Leonardo da Vinci works that hadn't been placed in a museum. Instead it resided in a taiyoukai's home unaware of the shock it was planted within a young woman when she had gasped and cut the pale man off.

"That can't be real!" she exclaimed.

"I assure you, woman, that it is." he snidely replied.

"There's no way! You must be incredibly rich or even lucky to possess something like that!"

He sighed, "Girl, quiet down, you're giving my servant a headache." He unemotionally turned his strong, smooth (well, it looks like it anyway) chin down as an indication to prove that he was right.

He was too. Poor little Kouji found himself with ringing ears and swirling eyes from the loss of his balance. '_Dang that girl!_' he thought. "Master! Please help your lowly servant! I beg of you!"

The tall stranger huffed and turned away, desiring to escape from the bothersome toad's quirks. Kagome looked down at Kouji and gave him an apologizing gaze, even though he couldn't see it because of his dizzifying—a made up word that fit perfectly in the situation, it sounded much better than _dizzying_—distraction.

When shining blue eyes looked up to see if her host was still there she was startled to find that she had been left alone with the green tinged man, but this time he was green from sickness.

Kagome immediately ran down the hallway and turned down a large random corridor only to find that she had lost track of the bleached haired man, and was now in an even more foreign section of the man's home. Who could blame her for wanting to be in the presence of a tall hot, gorgeous mysterious man who made rude haughty comments than one who was short, warty, and green while openly mocking and annoying anyone and everyone in his path? With no one to help her find her way out, she hardened her resolve to find a way out.

Because of the wide hallways and high ceilings she soon discovered that this wasn't an apartment as she had previously guessed. The painting she earlier saw should been the first thing to help her figure that out, but because she was running on an empty, rumbling stomach, and adrenaline, she had totally missed that clue.

She was in a mansion, maybe even a palace. She considered it odd since Japan was famous for having small cramped apartments, lots of people and overly large manufacturing companies. '_He has a servant, a beautiful home, and the painting of one of the world's most talented—and slightly wacko—artists._' Sighing she thought, '_Damn it! He must be married or something!!_'

The meaning of her thoughts soon dawned on her in mere seconds, causing her already slightly pink cheeks to be engulfed in the flames of embarrassment.

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!" could be heard as it ricocheted off the mansion's walls and surfaces.

Exhausted and huffing she muttered, "I don't even know him, and I think he's a homosexual... If he's got unimaginable wealth, which is what it's looking like right now, then wouldn't he have hired a hot sexy maid, maybe even a few dozen? Sure, the whole devoted toad thing makes him even more desirable, but it probably lowers his status, doesn't it?

"Ugh, whatever, I'm finding my way out." she concluded. "Some saviour and host he is! That strange jerk! Not even bothering to kick a girl out! _No,_ as a substitute he makes her suffer by leaving her with an insufferable frog and with no name no less!" fuming and stomping on the smooth marble stone floor. '_Ugh,_' mumbled her mull over, '_when I see him again, I'll grace him with a nice foot up his sweet firm ass as a thank you note._'

* * *

Ryukku sighed as he waited in the boy's bedroom for the teenage boy with 'remarkable intellect'.

'_Man, this is really boring, if he doesn't hurry up I'll kill him with the Desu Noto that I still have. Then ... I'll find myself a new human for some entertainment._' grinned the death god, quite devilishly I might add.

A slight creaking of the room's doorknob be turned and then releasing, allowing the door to open. The dark blue figure hastily hid in the shadows, camouflaging without any difficulties.

* * *

Like any day, Raito walked home with his school friends, before leaving them at his home's gate and saying a quick, "See ya," to them.

Opening the door, he simply stated, "I'm home."

"Light, is that you?" Once he fully arrived inside warming home, he was greeted by his mother and her smile, which was also part of his weekday afternoon routine. The smile threw Light Yagami somewhat off track, being much brighter than it normally was. She was expecting something...

"Oh yeah." remembered her teenage son as he pulled out a long beige sheet of paper from his messenger bag. "Here." Politely handing the report card to his mother, he almost sighed. '_Yet, another unexciting part of my completely dull routine._' he dejectedly sighed.

His mother exclaimed in pure fascination, "Oh my! You placed first again—and these practice college entrance exams are nationwide!"

Trained impulses easily told Raito to reply with an "Uh-huh." Started slowly up the stairs to his room, "Well, I'll be studying so don't bother me, okay?"

"Okay, dear." replied his mother.

"Oh, Light. Is there anything you've been wanting? Anything at all—just let me know." she looked up the staircase waiting for his answer.

"No, Mom." Raito's face was shaded by his hair while keeping his head down. An odd act seeing as how his back was already facing her, what a drama queen.

'_I've already got what I want..._' his eyes were closed, showing the amount of concentration it took him to keep himself from running to his room.

Already at the top of the length of stairs, he hastily opened the bedroom's door and slid inside within the room. He sighed in relief, "Phew..." and closed the door with _klik_ of the doorknob. A soundly _ka-chak_ indicated that his safe haven was now locked to everyone else.

Unclosed eyes found themselves looking at the television screen. Deciding that it needed to be turned on Light took the TV's remote control and hit the 'power' button in a fluid motion. With a _bip_ and a _beep_, it was on a second later. Next he went to his computer, which was right beside the TV stand, and used its keyboard to command it to come on. A delicate _klack_ and it immediately logged in.

Shifting to the computer desk's top drawer, Light opened it with a _shaa_ and found his hands with the Death Note in place.

One minute he was calm, and then the next he was laughing with unrepressed mirth.

"Heh." he sweated, "Heh, heh..." Then, he was cut off.

"You seem to like it."

Because of the shock drawn from the unexpected guest, Raito dropped his black book of death onto his desk and looked behind him with the movement of his neck. Eyes widened in shock.

A dark, terrifying creature was suddenly in front of him. "AAARGH...!" he screamed and fell of his chair onto the floor. Pupils contracted from focusing on the hideous indigo figure.

"Why are you so surprised to see me?" the large, horrifying creature loomed over Light, he then introduced himself, "I'm Ryuk, the shinigami who dropped that notebook." Continuing on, "The way you were acting just now, I can tell you know it isn't just _any _old notebook... right?" With his warped shaped head and mischievous twisted smile—that caused his razor sharp shark-like teeth to start glistening in the dark—were tilted to his left side.

"A... shinigami?!" Raito gasped in terror from the spot he had earlier landed on... the floor. He was perspiring uncontrollably and his eyes were still widened from panic and fear, but he willed himself to steel his nerves. Shut eyes showed his determination, and when they opened, it confirmed and erased any suspicions all the more.

Trembled hand, it shakily rose to grab a hold of the back his chair. "A 'death god'..." The other hand, his right, was placed on his same sided knee, to brace his person incase he fell again. He stared straight into Ryukku's big gleaming orbs and said, "I'm not surprised to see you, Ryuk." At this, if possible, said god of death's grin grew even longer. "...In fact... I've been waiting for you..." Light was now sporting a smile himself.

"Really," Ryuk chipped in. It was more of an out loud confirmation to him than a question to the high school student.

"Gee, a personal visit from a shinigami, how very kind of you." cockily smirked Light. He moved to pick up the Death Note and said, "Not that I doubted that this was a 'death god's notebook,' but... seeing things with own eyes like this lets me act with greater certainty." He turned to look at the shinigami out of the corner of his eye, "Plus, there're some things I wanted to ask you..."

Suddenly, the Yagami boy swiftly moved towards Ryuk and flipped the thin black death book open to reveal several names written down upon its smooth, lined pages.

"Hee hee... Wow, this is amazing." The Desu Noto now in his long, gangly hands, Ryukku made no effort to retain his blatant mirth. There were so many names! "Gotta say, _I'm_ the one who's surprised, I've heard of Death Notes getting into the human world a few times before... but no one's ever done this many in just five days. Endless dark pupils and large irises looked at Raito, "Most people would be too scared to this kinda thing."

Light was casually resting on the back of his chair, his light brown hair silhouetting the right side of his face. "I'm ready for anything, Ryuk... I used the notebook, knowing it belonged to a shinigami... and now the shinigami's here... What happens to me now...? You take my soul or something?"

_He was bored... _

"Huh?" Ryukku questioned, "What's that? Some fantasy you humans came up with? I'm not going to do anything to you." The next thing he mentioned had the young male looking up in wonder. "The moment a Death Note lands in the human world, it belongs to the human world, so... it's yours now." a long, blacked claw pointed towards the boy.

Shocked, Light repeated, "...Mine..."

_So he'd prey on them..._

"You don't want it, give it to another human. When you do, I'll just have to erase all your Death Note memories." Standing up to make his leave,—or so it appeared—the ear pierced death god made his way to Light's balcony glass screen door. Sliding the heavy door open, a screech of _kree_ was heard as it moved in its frame.

_Just like a... _

Jumping off the balcony's railing the somewhat evasive death reaper spoke, "Oh, and..." Caught off guard, Light witnessed a rather shocking performance. What if someone saw the god of death? Would they be able to connect the strange and ominous creature to him? What would happen then? Live the rest of his life locked up in prison? As if. Ryuk the shinigami—as he called himself—had grown huge, pitch black feathery wings that had miraculously sprouted out from his back, near his should blades. They look just looked just like a...

_Vulture... _

Perched on top of a transformer (or an electricity poll, as Kagome liked to call them), he continued on, "Since you've used what was _my _notebook, you're the only one who can see me. Nobody else can see me either, of course." Outside, down below him, there were feminine voices of, 'Ha ha ha! No way!' and 'I know, so...' as they gossiped away, along with the shouts and cries of boys roughhousing with their friends could be heard.

Specifying what he meant, Ryuk said, "The Death Note... is the bond between Light the human and Ryuk the shinigami."

"...The bond..." puzzled Light asked as Ryukku leaped and flew back to land on the balcony's railing, "So there really is no price to pay for using the Desu Noto?"

"...Well, not exactly... but there is the terror and torment that only humans who've used it will experience..." The answer left Raito in wonder, "and... when you die... I'll be the one writing your name down," he pointed to his left hip, where another Death Note was strapped to it, "but... don't think that any human who's used the Death Note can go to heaven or to hell. That's all."

Because Ryuk was already standing before him, Light, who was slightly nervous by the closing distance, backed away in fright, weakly laughing off the thick tension with a small smile.

Ryukku the god of death whom always seemed to have an ever gleeful face through any event, laughed, "You'll find out about that after you die."

"O...okay, one more question." Raito stuttered while stating and pointing his index finger to Ryuk. "Why did you choose _me_?"

"Hunh?" asked Ryuk, taken back by Light's question. "Hyuk hyuk! Don't Flatter yourself." he laughed. "All I did was drop the notebook, that's all. You thought I _chose_ you? 'Cuz you're so smart or something? It just happened to land somewhere around here... and you just happened to pick it up. That's why I wrote the instructions in English—it's the most popular language in your world."

"Then why did you drop it?!" exclaimed Light. "Don't tell me it was by mistake, after you went and wrote all those instructions."

"Why did I drop it...?" Ryukku asked himself, reiterating Light's question. "Because I was bored, that's why." Seeing Light's clear shock, he further elaborated, "It might be weird for a shinigami to say, but... I just didn't feel like I really alive... In actual fact, shinigami these days don't have a lot to do. All they do is nap, or gamble. If they see you scribbling humans' names into your Death Note, they say, 'What're you working so hard for?' and laugh at you.

"I'm in the shinigami's realm, so killing people in the human world isn't any fun, but if I write the names of shinigami into the book, they don't die. It's more fun to be here, is how I figured it."

Both males watch the other for awhile until Ryukku breaks the silence, going through Raito's Death Note once again. "Gotta say, though, you really wrote a lot of names in here."

"...I was..." Light started, but trailed off.

Light's fragmented sentence left Ryuk looking at him with a questioning gaze, until... "Bored, too..." He finished in an emotionless tone. At this, Ryuk's killer clown smile expanded ten fold. "Of course," ventured Light, "I didn't believe it at first... but that notebook has a power... that makes anybody want to try using it, at least once."

"Okay." agreed the shinigami.

"I admit," the senior high school student went on, "it's been giving me bad dreams and I've hardly slept the last five days. I've lost ten pounds.

"Still, I'm on a mission here, so I've been... writing the names of the world's most brutal criminals. All the data I need is in my room: world news twenty-four hours a day on TV; plus everything on the internet."

"But you only specified the cause of death for the guy who got hit by the truck, nobody else. How come? Can't be bothered?"

"If you don't specify the cause of death, they all die from a heart attack. That's the best thing about the Death Note, Ryuk. I've already covered the most vicious criminals, so now the level of atrocity is coming down. Every single one of them will die of a heart attack!

"Even a fool is going to notice that someone is bumping off the bad guys. I'm going to make the whole world know I'm here... That somebody is passing righteous judgment on them!!" He shouted out.

Then, nobody will commit crimes anymore. The world will start to become a better place. While people who obviously deserve to be punished are dying of heart attacks ... I'll gradually be killing off immoral people and people who harass others, through illness and accidents."

Lounged on Light's bed, Ryuk continued listening with his head resting on one arm, "Even that will eventually noticed by the idiot masses. They'll realize they'll die if they don't change their ways... I'll make this a world inhabited only by people I decide are good!"

Ryuk interrupted, "You do something like that, the only one left with a bad personality will be you..."

Light looked back behind him where his inquisitor sat, "What are you talking about, Ryuk? I'm a serious straight-A student... a model student," he brightly grinned, "and I..." he clenched his fist, "Will reign over a new world." He convicted, with absolute determination projecting in his chestnut eyes.

'_I was right._' thought Ryukku, '_Humans... are fun!!_'

* * *

Somewhere else, at a G8 summit, or Group of Eight, which is made the world's leading nations. A meeting of the International Criminal Police Organization (Interpol) is held.

Hundreds of men, all of different nationalities, were seated, facing a large projection screen that was currently displaying them their logo as they debated and informed each other of the world's most recent—and largest—criminal offence.

"Fifty-two in the past week, and that's just those we know about." stated one man.

"Every single one from cardiac arrest." another mentioned.

A different man declared, "All of the victims are criminals, either being pursued by police, or already behind bars."

"We may assume that more wanted criminals, whose whereabouts are unknown, have died as well." predicted one officer.

"In which case," the first man restated, "the death toll will be well over a hundred..." Individual voices then became droned out as the entire room erupted in a gigantic yammering mess and false accusations.

During all this though, their conversations, or meeting, as you could call it, had been spied on. A young male in his mid-twenties wearing wrinkled, yet pristine, clothing, looked at his computer screen as men's voices from the summit leaked through his microphone that was also recording the transmitted signals.

"_Hmm..._ so Interpol's finally starting to move on this." The dark, wild haired man made a minute smirk, "Well, this is one case where I'm going to need some help from the police."

* * *

Ikkesu Shokunin sighed as he walked away from the slow woman. Sure, she was a physically fast runner, seeing as how she spent a year in the warring states era, where she was forced to rigorously run for her life or search for the shikon no tama kakeru. Although, when he called the petite miko slow, this had nothing to with the shikon jewel's shards, or her physical fitness, but more importantly her state of mental health. Hell, even his numbskull of a dimwitted half-brother would have noticed Jaken from a mile away if he had been blind, deaf, and had no sense of touch, smell and taste. Well, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but the implication stood meaningfully nonetheless.

Then light caramel eyes widened at a small fraction when he realized that of all the characters from the feudal era, Jaken was most definitely one of the people/demons she'd seen less of. Rather odd since she'd meet his ward after (he had resolved himself from ever speaking or thinking her name unless direly necessary), but spent more time her instead, making sure that the young child was kept safe while he taunted his brother into a fight. Also, the untrained priestess had spent time taking care of the girl's needs, such as food and bathing.

Turning one way to the direction of where his garage was located, his train of thought was unexpectedly halted with a crash when he heard a scream of: "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!"

Ears violently ringing from the aftershock as the words continued to bounce and echo off the large open walls, Shokunin growled, maintaining his increasing desire to flash step to the girl and fiercely rip the girl's lungs and vocal cords out then melt them with his poisonous claws.

She'd save him of having to waste his energy of having to chase after her, because the next moment he found the small woman colliding into his back. Dammit, he hadn't sensed her because of his still ringing ears, so much for using Jaken as a defence mechanism. The practicing of listening to Jaken's endless nasally drabbles was meant to provide him with the required skills of blocking an unwanted person's vocals out for long periods of time...

The dull conversations had almost bored him to death.

Turning back towards the woman who was now unsophisticatedly rubbing her bottom, which was probably sore and tender from landing on the hard floor with it.

"Come girl, it is time that I take you to where you live."

"You know where I live?" she asked, with slight worry laced in her question.

"No," he confirmed, if he was a man who was known to sigh in relief when awkward situations were averted, he would have. _In all his years, he had almost created a slip up... _

"Oh, wait!" she gasped in shock, "You didn't get the chance to finish telling me your name. Besides, I can't take a free ride home from a random stranger, even if he did save me and took me into his home to rest."

"Hn..." he started, should he really give her his real name? Although, if he didn't, then that Light boy would have all the more of a higher advantage against him in this upcoming battle of wits. "Nowadays... I'm known as Ikkesu Shokunin, you once called me Shoku-kun quite awhile back though... It was without my consent, however. Before that time—before for me, and after for you to be exact—you knew me as the 'Killing Perfection' as you fought along sides with my younger half-brother and his group of courageous misfits." With his carefully edited introduction, he turned to the garage's entrance and walked to his expensively custom-detailed silver Nissan GT-R.

Kagome though was still exhausted from the lack of food in her now growling stomach (also, the adrenaline had dissolved from when she shouted her lungs out earlier), and while she had meant well, but failed miserably, she missed the transparent insinuation behind Shoku-kun's words.

_Maybe that last part was more ironic than a coincidence, don't ya think? _

* * *

**A/N:** Was that a cliffy? Oooh, I'm somewhat evil. Lol. Review please!


	8. A Sibling

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's _**Inuyasha**_ and characters or Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's _**Death Note**_ and characters. Is that to your liking? Good, now go fudge yourselves. **XP**

**Quick Summary of Death Note beginning:** _Someone requested this, and of course I'll happily oblige. :) WARNING!! SPOILERS!_ Kinda.

Well, I'm not sure how other Death Note fans would describe the genre of the manga, but I would classify it as Supernatural Detective. Also, since there's alot of stuff that happens in the twelve volumes and I'm afraid of blabbing any plots and secrets for this fanfic again, I'll just introduce the first 1 volume for ya. ANOTHER WARING! SPOILERS! Kinda.

Light, who has already been introduced, is a student with outstanding intellect and is incredibly bored. He finds the Death Note which was purposely dropped by the shinigami, death god, Ryuk. When Light realizes that the human whose name is written in the notebook dies of a heart attack or anything thing else written as a sympton of death, he vows to use the Death Note to purge the world from evil. When massive amounts of criminals suddenly die of cardiac arrests, the world's leading authorities call upon their trump card, L, the legendary detective, to hunt and catch the killer. As L uses his superior intelligence to track down the criminal killing Kira, as the world now calls Light since his true identity in unknown to them, Light must balance his goal of a perfect world, his student role in society and in his family, as well as protecting his life. He pulls it off without trouble, able to take classified information of the Kira since his father is the chief of the Japanese National Police Agency and leaves his work lying around their home. With this method, Light is always on his toes, but is thrown off course by a stranger who appears to be tailing him. Caught in a stalemate, Light is unsure of what to do with a man stalking him, and any plans of killing him is a sure failure since Light's new enemies have no known names.

**Last Time: **Kagome though was still exhausted from the lack of food in her now growling stomach (also, the adrenaline had dissolved from when she shouted her lungs out earlier), and while she had meant well, but failed miserably, she missed the transparent insinuation behind Shoku-kun's words.

_Maybe that last part was more ironic than a coincidence, don't ya think?_

_**Miss Enna:**_ Yeah, that or she's dumb.

**_M M:_** _Sigh... ____Let's just get on with the chapter, shall we? It's been a while. _

**Chapter Eight**  
**A Sibling**

_The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell._

Shokunin, who had taken notice of the girl's lack of response, or any noticeable reaction, (such as a scream, shout, or slap,) deviously smirked to himself. Fatigued was apparently the best way to travel with her, lest she was volatile, which described just one of the amusing moments he'd witnessed between the odd girl and his hanyou half-brother. In a way, he pitied the fact that the dog-eared oaf was no longer around. It was just far too easy to bait him into a fight.

As the drive progressed he realized that heading straight to the miko's home without any given directions by said girl would eventually draw suspicion to his person. Instead he chose the peaceful way out. He'd save his ears from having to awaken the girl and then listen to her foolish spouting. Telling a little white lie never hurt anyone.

_So he thought..._

Shifting gears, Shokunin hit the gas pedal and accelerated his speed. Weaving in and out of lanes while passing by slower competitors—although they were unaware of being in the race—Shokunin thought, '_Hnn, this would be over already if this one could his cloud for transportation... Damn airlines._'

When he finally reached the slumbering woman's home he pulled into the residence's petite driveway. In a matter of seconds he unbuckled Kagome's seatbelt, opened the passenger door, pushed her out brusquely; causing her to roll roughly on her face, closed the door, backed out and sped off in the direction he came from.

'_Feh, good riddance,_' he muttered in thought.

His beast however, was unappeased. **'**_**What in the world did you do that for?! She was sleeping!**_**'**

'_No,_' he replied, '_she's become languid. Besides it's the least she can endure after this one bothered to pick her off the ghetto streets and take her in for inspection of any wounds._'

'_**About that... why did you have Jaken do it and not you? She's pretty—**_**'**

'_Disgusting,_' Shokunin interjected.

'—_**for a human... Err... that's not what I was thinking.**_**'**

'_Then you're obviously thinking wrong. Now leave. You're more irritating than the miserable toad._'

Sweet blissful silence enveloped him.

_It's too bad, so sad that it wouldn't last for long..._

* * *

_Saturday, November 29__th__, 2003_

"What the— Kags! Wake up! Ya got school today! Where the hell have you been? Dad and I have been looking everywhere for you! Why the fuck are you snoozing in the driveway? ...WAKE UP!!"

"Ngh. Mmm ...no, five more minutes, mom." The raven haired beauty swatted. She rolled into herself, trying desperately, but failing drastically to shield her body from the morning cold and dew. Her movements caused her already low and dishevelled jeans to ride even lower, exposing a bit more than her lower back and stomach to the hormone ridden male.

He blushed. "I'm not your mother! C'mon, if you don't wake up, you'll be late for school. Dad can't drive us, he's already left for work." the older teen sighed. Then he smirked. A malicious idea coming to mind, he twisted his ankle away from the younger, shivering teenager, thus protecting it from any harm that could be produced by Kagome's delicate, yet fierce hand.

Taking hold of a generous amount of long silky, dark-blue hair into his hand, he gently tugged on it and whispered in her ear, "And if you're late for school, you won't be able to that Yagami-_ass_ whose boss."

Bright blue eyes snapped open, their possessor immediately bolting upright, only to groan in agony. "Ugh, I feel like I repeatedly got hit with a metal baseball bat, then run over by a pickup truck." Then she groggily blinked, finally taking in her surroundings. "Wh-why am I in the driveway?"

"I dunno. Beats me," he shrugged. "Just thank the kami that I failed my driver's test, 'cuz I would've run ya over and flattened you out like a flapjack."

Kagome continued to stare up blankly at him. '_Well, that explains the mystery of how he failed his test... but—_'

"Hurry up, Kags! Ya need to change into your uniform. Grab your textbooks and shit. You can brush your teeth on the way there."

The chaotically clad woman stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. "Eegh, I hate doing that. I end up spitting while I'm walking and my front gets covered in used toothpaste."

"That's because you're an amateur."

Stormy ocean eyes glared ferociously at the shaggy and rumpled raven haired person before her. "Well, forgive me for being inexperienced with waking up late!" She stood up and stomped into their home. '_Damn him! He has no idea how hard it was to catch up in school when I came back from the feudal era! He wouldn't even last an hour over there!_' She thought, all the while fuming at his subpar insults.

Although they were insufficient in the attempts on hurting her feelings, or taunting her into a challenge of 'Who's the Better Darer?' the person beneath the words always tended to remind Kagome of someone else. Someone who was also rude, obnoxious, untidy, rowdy, and the list would carry on for centuries because... '_That's how old he is._' Soft pink lips solemnly shifted, displaying a smile, yet portraying a look of great depression. Bright, clear, cheery sapphires changed into cloudy opals as she entered her room and stripped herself of her clothes and undergarments.

'_I hope he lived a long happy life with Shiori. They deserve each other. Like I've told him before, he's not alone anymore. Neither is Shiori. There have probably been a lot of half-demons that suffered the same life as them. First they were with a happy family, only to have their fathers torn away from them as children. Then they had to endure the pain and torturing look in their mothers' eyes whenever their child was called a 'filthy hanyou' then threatened and attacked, over and over again just because they have slightly different blood... or eyes... or..._'

Kagome slipped on a clean black and blue bra and a pair of matching panties, and then came her freshly washed and dried school uniform and white socks. Next she grabbed her textbooks, notes, and other related supplies, secured them in her backpack then left her room.

_Ears..._

Dashing down the stairs three at a time she continued musing, '_I thought I was over him... It's been a whole year now. What on Earth happened last night that has me thinking of him like I used to when I thought I was in love with him?_' Her misty orbs became wet with tears, forming long streaking trails of salt and water as they traversed down along the sides of her face.

When she hit the front door, Kagome slipped on her brown loafers. As she ran outside and shut the front door to her home, she whispered, "Life is so cruel." '_First Naraku turned Inuyasha against his first love, Kikyo, and vice versa. He put the kazaana in _

_Miroku's grandfather's hand that was passed down from son to son. Then he tormented and manipulated the hearts of the demon slayers' village using Kohaku and Sango as the centerfold. Lastly, Lady_ _Fate played with all of our hearts, bending time so we could meet; only to show us the flaws if we were to further the boundaries of our friendship, but there'll never be a day when I'll—_'

"Geez, what's with the dramatic crap? Cut the tears and let's go! Ya can tell me what happened last night on the way home."

_Regret meeting our friends and..._

_**Him...**_

--

"A, cheese! Sky naughty see bore; pecan rarely talk, get a loan rum! Isle berate poor mule!" incomprehensible, the complaining simply ends with a white gooey substance foaming at the corners of a light bubblegum pink pouting mouth.

"What in the fuck? What the hell are you saying? You're embarrassing us! Spit out your toothbrush before you talk!" exclaimed a horrified dark indigo and shaggy-haired male. Who knew that such sentences existed? All around the rushing by pair, fellow pedestrians of Tokyo—Kanto, to be more precise—were baffled by the strange girl's display of oral hygiene and spewed out idiocies.

With a florescent pink toothbrush in her right hand, which was awkwardly and comically connected to her mouth, Kagome glanced over her shoulder for a minute, making a clear point to glare at the ill-disputing male teen. She then slowed down her pace, wary of the busy people—that rushed this way and that way on the morning sidewalks of Kanto. Satisfied that no one would bump into her, the retired miko took one of the two cups occupying her left hand and spat in it, relieving herself of the fearsome used toothpaste. Switching to the neglected cup, she took a swig of water from it, swirling the contents in her mouth, ridding herself of the funny aftertaste before she once again spat back into the previously mentioned cup. All this was done shamelessly while being stared upon funnily by dozens and dozens of pairs of eyes. Didn't that girl know how to spit on the curb? Better yet, couldn't she do that at home?

"Ah, jeez! My body's so sore; I can barely walk, let alone run! I'll be late for school!" Sighing, she then concluded, "Go on without me Kyūkei-kun! You're our only hope!" She broke out in laughter before wincing at the pain and discomfort it caused in her neck. "Kyaa! That _hurts_!" She had no idea how, but whatever the cause, she positively did not want to end up in the rough grimy driveway again.

_It was a hit and..._

Marvelled at his long-life friend's stupidity, Kaizen, Kyūkei cried out, "Serves you right, you've been watching too many of my American movies again, haven't you? Let me guess. The reason why you were out so late last night—until the early dawn I might add—was because you secretly fight crime, protecting the citizens of Tokyo, and all of Japan from the black-hearted criminals and their evil intentions."

Kagome nearly choked, but decided to play along with her very much reality-challenged older half-brother (though he's only older by a day), "Mm-hmm, sure, let's just go with that, but whatever shall I do; now that my all-time arch-nemesis, the Dumb Dunce, knows my secret identity?"

_It was a miss... _

Catching sight of their high school, Kyūkei mischievously grinned, "Gee, Bitch Woman, I don't know, but in order to do anything to me, you'll have to catch me first! See ya after class!" Dashed the insane cackling man-child, not bothering to show his student I.D. to the school's admission's officer. Instead he miraculously managed to hop the twelve foot high gates, earning himself a well deserved detention.

Kagome merely gawked on in annoyance as the rest her peers gaped on in wonder.

'_Damn, I can't stand it anymore! It's like I'm stuck in one of those repetitive ruts. Ugh, how monotonous. It's basically the same, almost every day. Kyūkei will never understand... Just how much he reminds me of Inuyasha. And it doesn't help matters that he's my older half-brother! Ugh, it's feels so wrong! Not to mention that he's annoying as hell! Now I understand... why older half-siblings are so god damn annoying!_' Disgruntled at the conception that half-siblings, brother or sister, were generally born to hate each other, dark, wavy blue tresses dipped down in defeat as their internally lost owner sighed in disapproval. As she took her seat in the classroom, she couldn't help but reflect, '_I just... don't know what to do anymore... ever since Naraku died and Inuyasha pushed me back here... I'm still angry at for that last part, but... I've just _

_been so lost this past year... Sure I have my school life back together now... but after that, then what? I left the shrine to help myself move on, so why is it only getting harder for me?_'

Stressed, the confused young woman sighed.

'_And why... Why do I keep hearing the loud screeching of heavy breaks and the screams of a dying man?_'

Deciding to glance at the teacher, who was currently busy writing down today's notes on the newly cleaned whiteboard, which still smelled of chemicals, Kagome took a chance to glance at Yagami Raito's hard, steady, determined face.

He was staring right at her. A malicious smile set upon his face. His chocolate eyes seemingly swirled and spiralled into a darker, much more sinister tone.

_There was something about that face... _

_It held the power to be manipulative and misleading. Giving, yet taking more at the same time. _

Blue irises thinned as their dark pupils widened in shock. '_There's no chance in hell that it's just his 'stylish' hair shading his eyes. Something's changed...'_

_It reminded her of Naraku. _

'_The voices... they're louder now... I-It's too loud. My head, it's hurting. Dammit! If I hadn't fallen asleep in the driveway, then my body wouldn't be so sore and I could handle this better._' There were too many students around her, and the last thing she needed was to draw unnecessary attention to her. They'd think she was on drugs, which would ultimately lead to her losing her shot at the high school's scholarship to To-Oh University. There's no way she'd lose to Light!

Just before she passed out behind her textbook, Kagome looked out the window hoping that a bit of fresh air would do her pain raging brain some good.

Her brain though, went ballistic and entered overdrive when an unclear black and blue image fluttered in and out of her sight. Large vulture like wings fluttered lazily, creating a noticeable _whooshing_ sound.

There was no way someone could notice it. Then it was gone. Because the mysterious figure was perched so far away, Kagome missed the gleeful red eyes and thick crooked blue smile that opened to unveil sharp yellow teeth. The skulls and chains that decorated his unsightly body were overlooked as well. Lastly, a thin dark notebook strapped to the left side of its hip was also neglected to be seen.

However, the ghastly monster disappeared from Kagome's sight the second she took her next blink.

'_That's strange. What a large bird! Was... Was that a vulture?! ...No, that can't be right. It must be a—!_'

Her last thoughts were cut off as she passed out from the sharp shooting pains and pricks.

Sleep welcomed her again, except with more grace this time.

* * *

Kaizen exhaled noisily. Displaying his lack of interest in his class for the eighth time that hour, he flung another sharpened pencil to the flaky, old ceiling tiles. Just like all the others before it, the destined yellow pencil struck the soft surface and inserted itself two inches deep within it, leaving a ninety degree angle between the ceiling's surface and the remaining pencil.

If pencils could cry they surely would have today. As the lead tip of their pale wooden heads remained inside their enemy's dark hollow interior, the rest of their thin, fragile yellow bodies were left outside, desperately hanging on, not wanting to face the cruel death that awaited all of them. At any other angle, they would have had a chance to stay alive, yet instead, the perpendicular position they were in allowed gravity to test their strength at the highest level.

'_Heh heh. Suckers..._' _Fling! Whoosh! Stab!_ Up went another pencil.

It just wasn't fair that the plastic encased mechanical (a.k.a. retractable) pencils and inked _pens_ and as they were called—supposedly named after their predecessors, the pencil—stayed safe in their binders, notebooks and backpack havens. The pencil clan felt so...

_Abandoned..._

Almost identical to his sister, though she was his half-sister and he was older than her by a day, Kaizen Kyūkei's blue crystallized vision was tainted with a dull light in his eyes. All he had was his father, the clothes on his back, and a reasonable modern home to live in. As for friends, well, he didn't them, and he was fine with that, that is, until he met Kagome. When he saw how surrounded by friends and family his younger sister was... Kyūkei couldn't help but want that for himself as well.

Pale pink lips, which were a shade or two lighter than his sister's, diverted downwards, subconsciously forming a frown. The sulking face presented an inner turmoil. If his mother hadn't left him in the hospital alone with no one to bestow the abandoned wailing baby with a decent amount of parental love, then his father would've stayed with Kagome's mother longer, most likely forever.

They did get back together once, and this time they had another child, a son that they named Higurashi Souta. The rekindled flame, however, died shortly after Mr. Kaizen arrived home late one night, only to find his first born son slumbering serenely, with evidence of tear tracks along the sides of his late toddler chubby checks. The babysitter he had hired for the night had ditched her duty and went off somewhere else with her rowdy and gluttonous friends, leaving a poor innocent boy all by himself with no one to take of him.

He may have not remembered the first time he was discarded like a piece of useless trash, but it definitely didn't help matters in the long run the second time it occurred. Being constantly reminded that no one wanted him except for his father, and hesitantly an entire half-family, created a tremendous amount of damage to his self-esteem. Only recently that it started to grow once more, yet this time it redeveloped in a furious, rapid pace thanks to the generosity and heartfelt welcoming received from his occasionally klutz of a sister.

Because Kagome was so naïve and able to forgive a being for their misdeeds despite any consequences, she was unaware of the world's selfish creatures, of the egotistical populace such as the self-preserving humans, and while it is normal for one to want to live, their methods of how they get there is rather impulsive and inhumane. They're sneaky and deceptive. They are water that flows elusively through any disrupting object along their path and capable of tricking their way around the pesky obstacle.

Disturbed by this notion, Kyūkei was instantly reminded of Light Yagami, because when he saw the high ranking student earlier that morning, Yagami looked as if he were sick to his stomach. After a few classes, during the in-between classes transition, chestnut-haired Light looked determined and angry, his odd yellow-green tinge mysteriously gone, leaving no trace in sight as to where it went. '_Hmm, maybe the pretentious jerk got dumped by one of his many 'girlfriends' when they realized how much of womanizing pervert he really is?_'

... '_Keh, he'd just con his way out, as usual._' Because of Kaizen's emotional detachment towards others he managed to see through all of Raito's sweet-talk, which provided him to be immune to all of the opposing male's false compliments (they were mostly for Kagome anyways) and accusations.

_So he thought..._

_At least for now anyways... _

Large red orbs glimmered in the far distance.

* * *

**Translations: **

Kyūkei – intermission  
Kaizen – improvement


	9. A Call

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_ and characters or Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's _Death Note_ and characters. I DO OWN Kaizen Kyūkei! He's mine!

**M M:** Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy even if it's short.

P.S. Slight OOCness once again. :P Man, I hate doors. XD

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
**A Call**

_If the time of death is written within forty seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within forty seconds of writing the name. _

Shortly following the first week of the dedicated Light Yagami's plan to purge the world of evil by using a surreptitious thin, black notebook, the assistant of the notorious detective Ikkesu Shokunin received a call from another well-known criminal investigator. Well, his well-known assistant called anyways.

_Ring! Ring! Ri-ing!!_

Large, beady yellowish eyes peered at the call display on the home phone's screens, speculating who the caller could be. When he realized it was a private number, he answered it immediately. Very few people, and _others_, you could say, knew of his lord's—er, master's/boss' private number and home address.

"Moshimoshi, this is the Ikkesu residence. The owner is currently out right now but he'll be home soon. If necessary, I, Kouji, will take a message for him." For a moment, the stout little pale-green man was stuck in secretary mode.

"Ah, yes, moshimoshi." The speaker's voice was like static, scratchy and unclear, as if it were being scrambled with an electret transmitter. An odd little insulating magnet that had been exposed and polarized with electricity, and is found telephones and microphones, but this one definitely was unstable. Right now though, whether it was intentional, or not, was beside the point. In any case, it could've been something else. "This is an important message for Ikkesu Shokunin. Please do make sure that he responds to this appropriately."

All of the sudden the feed was cut.

The droning dial tone grated Kouji's nerves and he slammed the phone fiercely onto a nearby marble surface. '_Oh shi—_'

"Jaken!" the angry tone didn't bode well with him because it usually meant severe punishment, like getting sliced into two halves.

"Milord! I was just in the middle of a strange conversation and then they hung up on me!" he continued to grovel, kneeling down as if to kiss his master's feet. "Please, do not kill me for losing my temper! I'll do anything for your forgiveness!"

"Enough, Jaken, get off your feet." The tall imposing figure waited minutely for the smaller to straighten his posture and then moved on. "I pulled the plug on them." He lazily dangled the now unconnected slender phone cord in front of the amphibian's eyes so as to confirm it.

"May I ask _why_, milord?" Jaken was grateful, in the last few centuries Sesshoumaru-sama had granted him seldom moments, the allowance of their true names and titles to be spoken aloud. This meant that the taiyoukai was in a high spirit, so to say.

"You should know well that phone is only used for communicative purposes between us. No one else knows the number other than the billing company." The honeyed vision narrowed. "This means that Interpol is involved or, at least something along the lines of _him_."

Large canary eyes almost burst from their sockets. "You mean that demented human child?! The one everyone refers to as 'L?'"

Squinting, as if he were actually considering the time to think on his answer, Sesshoumaru replied, "Yes, it was mostly Watari, was it not?"

Blanked, Jaken hesitated, then stuttered, "I believe so... the voice was somewhat scrambled to hide—"

"Get to the point," the testily irritated giant interrupted. "What do they require of this one, this time around?"

"I-I don't know milord! You cut him off before he could tell me!"

Wrinkled and pruned, the old, short amphibian received a blank glare. If such a stare existed ... Sesshoumaru would surely be the one who could pull it off without any hassle at all.

Then the silent alabaster suddenly turned, released the phone cord, and elegantly retreated to the front doorway. Just before the fearsome demon left his home, his last input was heard by the tiny pale, green Jaken, "If their latest case is so important he or L himself will come by snooping for any scraps and morsels of clues that they can find." With the loud sounding shut, the human masked Sesshoumaru was gone.

Sighing, Jaken mournfully whispered, "My lord, you weren't always as so quick to dismiss their cases, what is it about that girl that has you so distracted?" He looked up, facing the direction where the five-hundred year slumbering Rin was secretly chambered, "Do you see her as a replacement? Or do you see her as a way to run from all of this? From all of the things we've worked and strived so hard for?"

Exhaling noisily once more, he ended, "No matter what, I hope she'll be able to cure you... I'm getting too old for this." Straightening his posture, the ancient frog almost past out from pain when he felt his brittle back dislocate for the third time that day.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the day of the drive, dump, and dash, so to say, Kagome was pumping her heart out, running down each hallway desperately looking for her brother, Kaizen.

'_Drat! Where in the world is he?! Just when I need him the most, he disappears, so much for family always being there for you._' Panting, Kagome stopped, still weary and dizzy from the lump on her head. As she glanced through the window she was leaning against for support, she gasped at the all too familiar face.

'_He's in detention?! That idiot! What did he do this time? ... Oh yeah, he didn't show his required I.D. card. ...Baka..._'

Shifting and squirming, awkwardly due to her disorientation, so as to move her way about the wall in order to lean her back against it this time. Unfortunately, her mission failed however, when her long, dark blue wavy tresses became entangled with the classroom's doorknob and Kagome soon found herself flat on her ass.

"Ouch!" She squeaked in pain.

'_Stupid doors and their even stupider doorknobs, I swear, if I was fire I'd torch all their asses until they knew the true meaning of pain. Hell, they wouldn't even know what hit them._' Neither a blind man nor a deaf man (or women for both cases, just to be fair) would be able to miss the oozing disdainfulness cascading out from her bad temper. In essence you'd have to be a complete and utter fool to miss that one.

The quick, droning noise of a chair moving and approaching footsteps drew the blue eyed teen's attention. Before she even had the chance to untangle herself from her uncomfortable position with the door, she felt the vibration of the spring lock mechanism moving into action and was unluckily yanked back along with the door.

A sound thump later and all she could see were the twinkling stars orbiting around her face.

--

"Ah jeez! Would ya look already? I said I'm sorry! What else does a guy have to do to get you to accept an apology, geez, Kags, you're one starchy bitch." ...Big mistake, Kyūkei. You dumbass...

His last words sealed his doom as he caused his younger sister explode in total frustration, "Argh! For kami's sake already! I'm not accepting it because I know it was an accident!" Then she huffed in a softer tone, "Shows who the mature one in this family really is."

Catching his almost twin-like sister's bait, he sneakily smirked, "A mature person wouldn't compare themselves to those they know are entirely and completely lower than them. Oh, and by the way, thank you very much for the compliment."

"Oh, I hate you right now. I can't believe they let you out of detention!"

"It's all thanks to you, love." He laughed.

"Yeah, me getting hit on the head twice in the same spot in one day really requires your assistance in taking me home." came the sarcastic remark.

"Uhh... I think you hit your head a little _too_ hard that second time. Even though it was my fault, somewhat, you should have braced yourself for a back break fall, or even a left or right one, though I doubt you would've made that considering the length of your hair..."

He swiftly glanced down at the back of her head, "Besides, getting back to the main point, anyone else would most likely agree that they should get medical treatment or something along the lines of it anyways. After all, it'd be nuthin' new for you, you've been to the hospital hundreds of times before, right? Your grandfather told me so."

Smiling gently she replied, "Yeah well, this is nothing compared to then." She then altered her focus to the tops of her leather loafers, reminding of the time she bought them...

_She had to... _

"You're so stubborn and finicky, Kagome. They're such bad traits on you, too."

_Her old pairs had been burnt in..._

"Nope, you just make me sick, that's all."

_Stomach acids and other revolting fluids... _

Feigning abashment Kyūkei questioned, "Really now?"

_Her feet were left scarred..._

To which she responded laughing, "Don't act so humiliated, seeing you mortified doesn't become of you, _nii-san_."

_To symbolize the cracks in her heart..._

* * *

Missy Misa: Sigh, I think I'm prolonging this whole mourning thing a tad bit much. :P Hehheh. XD That, and I think that Jaken's getting soft. :3

This chapter is short I know, but for the life of me, I can't remember what else I wrote. XP (lol, actually I do, but I'm holding out on you guys for awhile since school is starting and I need to get readjusted these next few days.) On the bright side, it's only a few weeks late... instead of a few months... -.-' Oh god, school's starting, and I have three jobs now! O.O! I'm gonna die! Of course I won't abandon this, but looking at my schedule for this year, I'll mostly only be able to update this once about every two weeks beginning in September. Let's see... the 15th and 30th. It'll become more frequent after I get Territorial Markings done. Okay enough of me complaining, let's move on.

Review Replies sorry I neglected to do them last time, I read them all and I really appreciate them! :D

**PrincessVictoriaAnnMacBeth** – Thank you very much! I'm not giving anything away just yet, but as a hint, I reedited the first 8 chapters to suit my requirements in the future, try giving it another guess. I'd say somewhere between 1 and 5. ;)

**KazunaPikachu **– No prob. :) And you've got no idea how hard it is to brush your teeth on the street until you try... (sigh, the stares I got. -.-') Yup I love pencils! XD Have you ever done the ol' shootin' up heroin gag with the mechanical ones? XD Ah good retardation times those were. :) Heh, don't worry Kagome'll get her revenge eventually. ;) Knowing Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't doubt it if he practiced with Jaken. XD He really is homicidal, but I think that's why the girlys love him. XD Yeah, his demon became more logical as it witnessed the world evolving and developing around him, and he realized "I better not kill, or I'll end up neutered". I'm glad you like Kyūkei, it's always bothered me how people always create more siblings for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but never for Kagome, so I figured, give 'em a different kind of hell, even if he is strange a strange one. XDXDXD

**Shiba-san** – Thank you for your reviews! :D Yes, Kyukei is lonely, but Kagome is slowing healing him in that way she always seems to do to everyone around her. As for Light, no comment (he is a bit of an a..) I miss L too! (goes off to cry in a corner :'( ooo, a lollipop!) XD

**bunbunbunnies** – hee hee! Thanks! :D It's been awhile! I miss you Beck! :','( It won't be the same without you at school. :P Hope you update your story soon too! XD It's been driving me nuts these past months! I wanna see what happens! Pweaase? O.O (messed up puppy eyes.)

Well, that's it for me. Please review and all that jazz! :D 'Til next time then. ;)


End file.
